The Forests of Actynells
by Rosimae
Summary: Arthur is king with Gwen as queen and Camelot is finally on the mend. But tensions are stretching thin under the surface and everyone has a lesson to learn. No slash
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little plot bunny that popped into my head and hasn't left me alone, so I thought I'd put it up, in anticipation for the new season which will start soon! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin_

Chapter 1

Six months had passed since Morgana's latest attempt at taking the throne. Five months since Arthur admitted his mistakes and married Gwen.

Camelot was finally beginning to recover, the castle and surrounding towns having been rebuilt, new knights being selected and trained; things were going well for the people of Camelot.

But not so well for Arthur.

When he became king after his father died, Arthur had gotten his first taste of how difficult ruling a kingdom was. But now, between his uncle's betrayal and his subsequent marriage to a former maidservant, Arthur was beginning to see just how difficult ruling a kingdom was.

"I just don't understand. I am the king, so what difference does it make that I married Guinevere?" Arthur asked a yawning Merlin as he prepared for the day. "And hasn't she been wonderful. Guinevere has been the perfect queen, and it's obvious that she cares a great deal for the people."

"I don't think it's the general population that has a problem with Gwen," Merlin pointed out as he helped Arthur into his royal red jacket. "Just those stuck up nobles you call advisors."

"_Mer_lin," Arthur said in a warning tone.

"What?" Merlin asked, feigning innocence.

"Just, shut up," Arthur said, grabbing his sword from the table and storming out of his chambers, slamming the door behind him. "AND DON'T FORGET TO DO YOUR CHORES!" Arthur hollered back through the door.

Merlin sighed, looking around the wreck that was the king and queen's room. He honestly didn't know what to think anymore. In some ways it seemed like his and Arthur's friendship had grown stronger, but in others, well, it didn't.

Merlin was afraid that after Agravaine's betrayal that Arthur would have a hard time trusting anyone again. After all, Agravaine had been his mother's brother, and had seemed loyal to Arthur and Camelot. But then Merlin's fears were put to rest when Arthur showed just how trusting he could be by forgiving Gwen.

Lately however, Merlin felt his friendship with the young king was beginning to strain and fray in places. He didn't blame Arthur, not entirely. After all, his best friend was under a lot of stress, stemming from those pompous nobles who believed that Arthur had made a grave mistake by marrying Gwen (these were the same people who did not approve of Arthur knighting commoners but had had to bite their tongues when the saw how good it was for Camelot). Not only was Arthur receiving pressure from them, but the knights and patrols were reporting an increasing incidence of bandits around Camelot, the outlying villages had a failure of their latest crops, and a rumor was spreading throughout the people. A rumor that Morgana was alive.

Straightening up Arthur's room, Merlin decided that he definitely did not want that last rumor to be true. He had held onto the belief that there was some part of the old Morgana left somewhere and that maybe he could bring it out, but this latest encounter with her had shown him that the old Morgana was long gone.

Merlin shivered as he remembered the feel of Morgana's magic. It was dark and full of malice and hatred. Merlin didn't think Morgana would ever change, and so, while it pained him greatly to admit he had lost yet another close friend, he hoped that Morgana had passed into the beyond, where hopefully she would be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Another short one, but that's where the break ended up while writing. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM!  
_

Merlin was out exercising Arthur's dogs when he heard the ruckus and yelling. Calling the dogs back to him he quickly kenneled them, made sure they had plenty of water, and followed the sound of the disturbance.

As he came around a corner he recognized the shouting voice and the sounds of crying.

"Arthur," he said, catching sight of his friend. Arthur turned towards him, eyes blazing with fury. "Arthur, what's going on?"

"This _boy_ is being completely incompetent!" Arthur shouted. Merlin frowned, Arthur was normally never like this, and he never took out his anger on the serving staff around the palace, least of all the stable boy. Or, at least he hadn't since Merlin had shown up and put a stop to that sort of behavior.

Said stable boy was crouched in a corner on his knees, tears streaking through the dirt on his face. Merlin took in the sight of the 11 year old boy with whom he had worked with on a few occasions while preparing the horses for Arthur, or mucking out the stables. He was normally a cheerful boy who enjoyed caring for the horses. Now he was frightened half to death of the furious king towering over him.

"Arthur," Merlin scolded after taking in the state of the stable boy.

"What?" Arthur nearly shouted.

"You need to calm down. Nothing is going to get solved if you keep acting like this. You can't-"

"No!" Arthur shouted, cutting Merlin off. "_You_ can't tell me what to do. Now just shut up and finish your chores."

With that, Arthur stormed away. Merlin sighed, watching his friend leave with a frown before turning towards the stable boy.

"Hey Colin," Merlin said softly, kneeling down next to the boy. "You okay?"

Colin sniffled before nodding. "I didn't mean to upset the king. I just didn't know how to do what he was asking."

"It's okay," Merlin said. "You did nothing wrong. Don't let what he said bother you. Arthur's just been under a lot of stress lately and that makes his prattish side show itself more often."

Colin let out a small, nervous chuckle. "You just called the king prattish," he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Merlin grinned. "Well, he is. He's a great, big, royal prat. But he's also a good man. Just don't tell him I told you that." Merlin winked and stood up, holding his hand out to the boy.

Colin grinned, taking Merlin's hand and allowing himself to be helped up.

"So, you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Colin said. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Well, I'd better go check on the royal prat now, take care Colin."

"Bye," Colin said, waving to the back of Merlin's dark head before returning to the stable.


	3. Chapter 3

Another update! Once again, I know it's short, but each section is different lengths, so some will be shorter, and other's will be longer. Thanks to all those who have favorited or followed my story! Hope you enjoy this next installment!

Disclaimer: IDOM

~MERLIN~

Merlin was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floors in Arthur's and Gwen's chambers when there was a soft knock at the door. Merlin looked up as Gwen poked her head in.

"You know your majesty, you don't need to knock, these are your chambers after all."

Gwen huffed, coming into the room and closing the door behind her. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" she demanded.

Merlin grinned, his eyes sparkling. "But you're royalty now," Merlin said.

"But you're still my friend," Gwen said, although a small smile played at her lips.

Merlin laughed. "You're right, Gwen, I'm sorry. Now, what can I do for you, my queen?" Merlin asked, giving an exaggerated bow.

"Merlin," Gwen laughed, swatting at him playfully. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. About Arthur."

Merlin sighed. "What's he done now?"

"Obviously, you've noticed how tense he's been recently, right?" At Merlin's nod, Gwen continued. "I know he's been under a lot of stress lately, I mean, being king will do that, but well, if we don't find a way to get him to relieve his stress, I'm afraid he'll, I mean not that he's a bad king, and I'm not saying he'll do anything horrible, but I worry that maybe, well, I'm not saying I don't trust him, because I do, obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have married him, it's just, I think that maybe-"

"Gwen, Gwen," Merlin said, cutting her off. "It's okay, I understand."

"Oh good, it's just I've been so worried and Arthur doesn't want to talk about it and I just don't know what to do. What should we do?"

"Well, I've been thinking about this, and I think Arthur needs some time away from the castle."

"Merlin, you know he'd never go for that. What with the rumors of Morgana and the court still disapproving of some of his choices, I don't think he'll respond well to leaving for a few days, even if it is for his own sanity."

"If anyone else suggested it, I don't think he would," Merlin said. "But, if you suggested he take some of his knights on a short hunting trip, well, he has a hard time saying no you. And you could always tell him it's for his knights. You know how he hates to admit he needs something."

"I suppose that could work," Gwen said. "But I'd worry about him, even with some of his knights."

"Don't worry, Gwen, I'll go with them."

"You would go voluntarily on a hunting trip?"

"If it calms Arthur down, I think I need to. He yelled at a stable boy today because the boy didn't know where to take his training armor."

"Oh dear," Gwen said. "Is the boy alright?"

"He's fine, but that's not like Arthur."

"No, it isn't," Gwen said, chewing on her lip. "I'll go talk with him now. Convince him that Elyan and the others need a break from castle living. I'll be okay here running the castle for a few days, and I think things will calm down a bit without an irate king storming the halls."

"Good luck," Merlin called as Gwen left the room.

~MERLIN~

There you have it. I needed a little Merlin/Gwen friendship here before the major part of the story comes up. I love how good of friends they are and miss their interactions! Hope this next season has more of their friendship!


	4. Chapter 4

_Another chapter, and sorry, this one is extremely short! I promise the next one will be much longer! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

~MERLIN~

The next morning found Merlin rolling out of bed three hours earlier than usual. Arthur had leapt at the idea of getting out of the castle for a few days after Gwen had assured them that she could handle everything, and he wanted to get an early start on the day. Too early, in Merlin's opinion.

_Why did I agree to this? _Merlin asked himself as he got ready for the day. _Oh, wait. It was my idea. I really am an idiot._

"Have a good time," Gaius said as Merlin trudged from the room.

"Yeah, sure, bye Gaius," Merlin called. _Arthur better appreciate this._

"You're late," Arthur growled as Merlin came down the courtyard steps carrying so many bags he could barely see.

"Sorry _sire,_" Merlin snarked. "I had to gather our provisions for the trip."

"Do it faster next time," Arthur snapped, forgoing his usual playful tone. "Or, if that's too hard, wake up earlier."

Merlin rolled his eyes as he strapped the packs onto the respective horses.

"He got up pretty early already Arthur, lay off him," Gwaine said.

"Shut it Gwaine," Arthur snapped. "Let's head out." With that, he nudged his horse into a trot before anyone else had even swung into their saddles. Everyone scrambled onto their horses and followed their king out of Camelot.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next part, and as promised, it is a bit longer. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and favorited/followed this story, it makes writing it a bit more exciting! Any mistakes are my own, so sorry! Hope the characters aren't too OOC!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

~MERLIN~

Merlin lagged behind the group. It had been three hours since they had left the horses in a small clearing and made their way deeper into the forest tracking game. Three hours since Merlin had shouldered most of what Arthur and the knights needed for the hunt, and Merlin was exhausted.

"Hurry up Merlin," Arthur called back. He was much more relaxed now that he was out of the castle and away from the responsibilities of being king, and now he was leading the group through the woods, bantering with the knights, and generally giving Merlin a hard time.

"Do this, Merlin, do that Merlin, hurry up Merlin," Merlin muttered under his breath as he followed Arthur and the knights. "Why did I even think this would be a good idea? Oh, that's right, because it was the only way to calm the prat down. But does he thank me? Oh no. No, instead he acts like a bigger prat to me."

Merlin, who was busy with his grumblings, missed the distinct lack of noise up ahead. Stepping over a large root, Merlin came down hard on a dry twig, causing it to snap loudly in the quiet. Merlin looked up as he heard the sounds of an animal scampering away.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted as he began chasing after the startled doe.

"Well, it's not my fault!" Merlin shouted, jogging to keep up with the racing knights.

"Can't you learn to be quiet for once?!" Arthur shouted back.

"Oh, like all this shouting is really helping! Honestly Arthur, could you be-"

But Merlin cut off, coming to an abrupt halt as his magic reared up, sensing something strange and powerful about the place they had just run into.

"Can't think of a good insult?" Arthur said, turning around at the abrupt silence his servant had fallen into. "Or did you just fall down a hole?"

Arthur rested his eyes on his servant, who was standing stalk still, like he was the deer caught in the lights. "Come on Merlin, you're letting it get away."

"We shouldn't be here," Merlin said.

"Why not?" Elyan asked as all the knights now stared, puzzled, at Merlin.

"It's just the forest," Arthur scuffed. "Don't be such a girl."

"No, there's something different about this place," Merlin said, taking a step backwards. He could feel his magic swirling around, reacting to the powerful magic that this forest was literally soaked in.

"These woods have changed from the ones around Camelot," Leon said, studying the tree nearest to him.

"Nonsense," Gwaine said. "You can't tell that. Trees are trees."

"Maybe to your drunken mind," Tristan threw in.

"Enough," Arthur said, sighing as he looked around. "Now come on, the deer went this way."

"Arthur," Merlin said as the knights began following their king again. "I really don't think this is such a good idea."

"Honestly Merlin, don't be a baby, its fine. Now shut up, I can see it."

"But Arthur," Merlin said.

"Shut up," Arthur replied, gritting his teeth as he pulled out his crossbow and took aim, the other knights crowding around Arthur to get a good view. Releasing the trigger, Arthur let the arrow fly.

"Perfect shot," Arthur said, grinning as the deer staggered and fell.

"Oh yeah, we'll eat well tonight," Gwaine said as the other knights mumbled their agreement.

"See Merlin, there was nothing to-" Arthur cut off as he turned around to find Merlin, kneeling on the ground with his head bowed next to a breathtaking woman with hair so white it was practically silver and eyes as cold and hard as emeralds. She wore a long gown of green and her hair was woven with flowers of all kinds. And she was holding a knife to the back of Merlin's neck.

Arthur reacted on instinct; his knights following suite as his dropped the crossbow and pulled Excalibur from its sheath.

"Let him go," Arthur demanded.

"Arthur Pendragon," the woman spoke, and her voice sounded like the rustle of leaves or water running over pebbles.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. You have come so far, yet, you have so much to learn."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your past. I'm talking about your future. You know little of the suffering of those who helped you to where you are. You continue to flaunt your arrogance and ignore the details."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arthur said.

"You have trespassed into my forest and killed an animal under my protection. For that, you must pay."

"Trespassed? This land belongs to Camelot," Elyan said.

"No," the woman replied. "You have entered the Forests of Actynells. A place out of space. Only those in need of refuge, or those whose eyes need opened, can enter here."

"Well, we don't need neither," Gwaine said, tightening his grip on his sword. He did not like how calmly the woman held the knife to the back of his best friend's neck.

"You are wrong," the woman said, never turning her gaze from Arthur. "But, before a lesson can be taught, you must first pay the price for the slaughter you have committed."

"Name your price, Camelot can pay you gold, jewels, whatever you desire. Then, let us go," Arthur demanded.

"I do not care for gold, nor jewels. Nor do I care for anything that Camelot can offer. However," the woman turned towards Merlin, lowering the knife as she placed a finger under his chin, raising his face to meet hers. "I will take this servant here, Merlin, I believe you called him."

"No," Arthur said, voice icy. Merlin lifted his eyes up and met Arthur's gaze. In them Arthur saw a mixed jumble of emotions, but before he could pick out one emotion from the other Merlin turned his gaze back towards the woman.

"You do not have a choice, Arthur Pendragon," the woman snapped, turning back towards the knights. "However, I will give you three days. Three days to find your servant here. If you succeed, you all may leave this forest peacefully. If not, you will never see him again. Day one begins at daybreak."

"And if we kill you now?" Arthur asked.

"You won't," the woman said, and with that she disappeared, taking Merlin with her in a warm gentle breeze.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted, lunging towards where he had been kneeling not five seconds ago.

"This is all your fault!" Gwaine raged and Arthur spun around.

"MY FAULT? How in the world is this my fault?"

"If you have just listened to Merlin, instead of being an idiot and ignoring everyone, we wouldn't have ended up here," Gwaine cried.

"Hey!" Tristan called. "If I remember correctly, you thought there was nothing wrong with this place."

"Well, I didn't hear you voicing any objections," Gwaine grumbled.

"That's because you're always too drunk to notice anything!" this came from Elyan.

"Well, if you had been paying attention, you would have noticed the change," Gwaine cried.

"I noticed," Leon put in.

"Not that you objected to continuing on," Arthur growled.

"How can I go against my king?" Leon demanded.

"It's never stopped you before!" Arthur shouted.

"You've never been such a prat before!" Gwaine yelled. "If you hadn't been storming around the castle, looking as if you'd rip the head off the next person who so much as looks at you we may have been more forthcoming in challenging you!"

Arthur opened his mouth to respond.

"ENOUGH!" Percival's voice boomed out and everyone fell silent as Arthur closed his mouth. Percival rarely raised his voice. "This is not helping us find Merlin."

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Percival's right," he said. "We need to start looking."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait till the morrow," Leon said, looking around at the quickly darkening forest.

"But," Gwaine began.

Arthur wanted to go right along with Gwaine and protest, but he knew Leon was right. "No Gwaine, Leon's right. The only thing that would come of looking now would be us getting lost in the dark. Besides, the woman said day one doesn't start until tomorrow at daybreak."

Gwaine sighed, admitting defeat.

"Let's set up camp then," Elyan said, looking around.

"We left all our stuff with the horses, and Merlin had everything else," Tristan stated.

"We can at least start a fire," Arthur sighed. "Does anyone know how?" Arthur hated to admit it, but it was always Merlin who started the fires, and Merlin who did the cooking, and set up camp. Basically, Merlin was in charge of making sure Arthur and the knights had everything they needed. And now he wasn't here.

Percival held up some wood. "I'll do it," he said, and the others gathered around to watch.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next section! Now we get to hear from Merlin! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

~MERLIN~

"Shut up," Arthur said, and Merlin closed his mouth. Not because Arthur had told him to shut up, but because of the woman standing in front of him. The woman who was obviously a very powerful sorceress.

_'Merlin, I am pleased to finally meet you,'_ the woman spoke directly into his mind, her voice like a burbling stream.

"Who are you?" Merlin whispered.

_'I promise to tell you all, but we have very little time. Do you trust me?'_

Merlin stared into the woman's eyes for what seemed a long time, before whispering, "Yes."

_'Good. Then kneel and bow your head. I promise no harm will come to you or your friends. You have my word.'_

Merlin didn't know what she was going to do, but he complied with her request, stiffening as he felt the cold steel of a blade pressed against the back of his neck.

"See Merlin, there was nothing to-" Merlin heard the clatter of something fall to the ground and the sharp hiss of steel being pulled from the sheath. "Let him go," Merlin could hear the icy undertones to Arthur's voice.

"Arthur Pendragon," the woman spoke aloud and Merlin tensed, not knowing what would happen next. _'Do not worry Merlin, I have given my word nothing shall happen to your friends while they reside in my forest.'_

_ 'Who are you?' _Merlin asked again, this time silently.

_'Like you, I have many names,'_ the woman replied, and Merlin was surprised she could keep a conversation with him while speaking with Arthur at the same time. _'But you may call me by the name given to me by my mother: Evelyn.'_

_ 'It's nice to meet you, Evelyn. Even if it is under these unusual circumstances.'_

_ 'Yes, I apologize, but there is much to do and little time to do it. I have brought you here to teach you Merlin, for your destiny draws ever closer and you still have much to learn.'_

_ 'Why couldn't you have just called me? Why bring Arthur and the knights as well?'_

_ 'They, too, have a lesson they must learn. Do you agree to allowing your friends to learn this lesson? I can ensure we have three days.'_

_ 'Do I have a choice?'_

Evelyn walked in front of Merlin and using a cool finger lifted his face to meet her gaze. _'You always have a choice,'_ she told him.

"No," Arthur's loud reply to whatever Evelyn had told him snapped Merlin out of his concentration and he turned his gaze towards Arthur, meeting his eyes.

_'What is your answer Merlin?'_

Merlin thought back to the past several months, months where he had been taken advantage of, where he had been too busy with his chores, or helping to rebuild Camelot, or secretly saving Arthur's life, to have any time to study magic. Months where he had watched Arthur spend time with the woman he loved, while Merlin was left with only memories of Freya. Months where the knights were praised for their bravery in retaking the castle, in defeating Morgana while Merlin stood in the background, unnoticed. Months where Arthur's temper steadily increased, aiming his anger at Merlin more and more often, to the point Merlin had been beginning to question his friendship with his king. Where the knights began having regular nights out, forgetting to invite Merlin, who was left to do a load of chores alone and lonely. To the months where Gaius had taken on a new apprentice, a proper apprentice to take over for him as he aged. The months where Arthur still looked at magic as a thing of evil, to be destroyed, and that _hurt_. But mostly, to the months where Arthur began disregarding everything Merlin had to say, despite how much Arthur knew Merlin had done for him, even without knowing about Merlin's magic.

Loneliness, sadness, anger, resentment, fear, a bone deep weariness, and a new, burning desire to learn more about his magic while he had the chance, and here he did, here he was offered three days. Three days to practice magic, to learn new things and not worry about Arthur or the others finding out, to not have Gaius chide him on being reckless with his use of magic. Three days away from Arthur and the knights' teasing and taunting.

Merlin studied Arthur's gaze as all these thoughts passed through him in seconds, and realized Evelyn was right. He was not the only one brought here to learn a lesson, but he would take advantage of the time given him to learn his.

_'Let's do it,'_ Merlin replied.

_'Very well,'_ Evelyn said before whirling around to face Arthur. "You do not have a choice, Arthur Pendragon. However, I will give you three days. Three days to find your servant here. If you succeed, you all may leave this forest peacefully. If not, you will never see him again. Day one begins at daybreak."

"And if we kill you now?" Arthur asked, and Merlin was surprised at the tone of Arthur's voice. That tone was usually only used when Gwen was in danger.

_'Careful, Evelyn,'_ Merlin warned.

_'All is well,'_ Evelyn replied calmly. "You won't," she spoke this aloud to Arthur before turning to grip Merlin's hands. _'Relax and feel the magic,'_ she instructed and Merlin felt something warm and soothing whip around him as he closed his eyes. Distantly he heard Arthur shout his name, but when he opened his eyes he was in a different part of the forest altogether.

"I've never seen a transporting spell like that," Merlin said in awe.

"That is because the art was lost to the Old Religion long ago. You must learn it, however, for you will have need of it in the future. But that is for a later time. For now, let us eat and rest. Please, follow me."

Merlin followed her away from the lake side that they had ended up by and into a small village.

"There are people living here?" Merlin asked, surprised.

"Of course," Evelyn said. "The people here are those who came to me, seeking protection from Uthur, a safe place to raise their children and practice their magic. Many of them are druids, but there are others here as well."

"Wow," Merlin said. A small girl was peeking out of one of the buildings, her grey eyes wide as she stared at Merlin. Merlin waved to her, smiling. The girl returned the smile before disappearing back into the building.

"Here we are," Evelyn said, coming to a modest house and ushering Merlin inside. Merlin entered and looked around, surprised. For how powerful Evelyn was, he was expecting something more grand, or elaborate.

"I find the simpler way of life the easiest," Evelyn explained, as though she had read his mind. "Please, have a seat."

Merlin sat at the table and Evelyn joined him. She waved her hand, her eyes flashing gold, and the kitchen utensils began moving, preparing food. Merlin grinned, he liked that Evelyn didn't seem to worry about using her magic for something so simple as cooking.

"I hope you like roast chicken," Evelyn said.

Merlin nodded as the dishes of food floated over to the table, the smells wafting up and making his mouth water.

"Please, help yourself," Evelyn said and they both dished up food.

Merlin was halfway through eating when he thought about Arthur and the 'Knights of the Roundtable' as he had taken to calling them. He had had all the supplies that they had packed with them when Evelyn had whisked him away, and the rest of their stuff was with the horses.

"Don't worry," Evelyn said, as though reading his mind once again. "Your friends will be fine."

"I honestly don't know if they could feed themselves without me," Merlin said with a laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

_Another update! I hope you enjoy this one! I realized it's hard to write all the different knights!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

~MERLIN~

Arthur and the knights sat around the small fire Percival had gotten started, each lost in their own thoughts. Arthur stared into the flames as he thought about that fleeting look he had shared with Merlin, right before Merlin had been taken away. He didn't know what to think of the swirl of emotions he had seen in Merlin's eyes. The fear and anger made sense, he was being held hostage, after all. So why did he also have a look of relief in his eyes as he turned back towards that woman? Was it because he believed Arthur would save him, like Arthur should have? But then, Arthur had failed him. Arthur had failed Merlin. Merlin, who had been through so much with Arthur. Arthur sighed, closing his eyes and trying to block out the look in Merlin's eyes.

Gwaine stared into the fire, sitting besides Arthur, and thought about how dismissive he had been of his friend lately. How casually he had put his and Merlin's friendship aside as he soaked in the glory of being a knight. He had promised himself he would never do that, but now he found himself becoming like the very person he had sworn never to become. He owed Merlin everything, and in Merlin's time of need, he hadn't paid enough attention to realize his friend was in danger. It was hard to admit to himself that he had failed, and Gwaine found himself wishing for a drink.

Leon watched as Arthur stared into the flames, and saw the conflict and emotions roiling beneath the surface of his king. He knew how much Arthur and Merlin truly cared for each other. They were closer than brothers. But he also knew the stresses of kingship had strained that friendship to fraying. Leon worried that losing Merlin might just push Arthur over the edge. But, he was also worried about Merlin. When Leon had first met Merlin, he had thought, like most people, that he was an idiot. How could anyone stand up and talk to the prince like that? Let alone a common born boy. But he watched as a kind of friendship blossomed between Arthur and his servant. Watched as Merlin treated Arthur not like a prince, but as a true friend. Watched as Merlin scolded Arthur for doing something stupid and Arthur listened. And saw how much Arthur glowed when Merlin complimented him or praised him, because coming from Merlin meant it was genuinely deserved. Leon also watched as Merlin made friends with everyone he came in contact with, and always seemed to remember who they were and ten different things about them that made them laugh. Merlin had truly stolen Camelot's heart, and Leon didn't want to see any harm come to the boy. He would tear this forest apart if that's what it took to get Merlin back home safely.

When Elyan first met Merlin, he didn't know what to think. Merlin was kind, helpful, and loyal to the point of stupidity. But when Elyan heard the way his sister, Gwen, talked of Merlin, he couldn't help but find that he, too, wanted to be friends with the young servant. And he was surprised at how quickly Merlin had accepted him, and how much Merlin knew and could help him with. Merlin always seemed to be there when he needed the most help, and never failed to bring a smile to the lips of all those around. So when Merlin was taken today right out from under all their noses, Elyan was upset. He didn't want to lose his close friend, nor did he want to face his sister if they did lose him. Elyan vowed to the flames that he would not return home until he brought Merlin back safe and sound.

When Lancelot had told Percival the stories he had of Merlin, Percival had been inclined to believe Lancelot had made them up. But then Percival had met Merlin, and Merlin had blown away any thoughts of those stories being untrue clear out of the water. Percival was a quiet man, but it seemed Merlin was always able to tell what he needed, or what he meant. And Percival found that Merlin was the first person to truly make him smile after the death of his family. Percival watched Merlin from the moment he met him, and found that Merlin knew and befriended everyone he met, or at least tried to. It didn't matter if you were common or noble, a knight, a guard, or a stable boy. Merlin knew everyone and was always willing to lend a helping hand, even when his own workload was overwhelming. And it helped that Lancelot, Percival's good friend, thought very highly of Merlin and was so close to Merlin. Percival hoped that one day he would have that close a relationship with Merlin as well. But in order to accomplish that, Percival had to make sure Merlin came home, safe and sound. And he would.

Tristan hadn't known what to think of Merlin. After all, Merlin had lied to him the first time they met. Then, Merlin proceeded to show the kind of stupid loyalty to a royal, from Camelot no less, that Tristan knew always led to trouble. He figured he should have deserted them when he had the chance. But Isolde had been impressed with Merlin's loyalty. Had loved the way Merlin seemed to make her and Tristan smile, despite the trying times they had been in. And then they had seen how much Merlin cared for his mother as they intruded in her village. Had seen how horrified he had been that he had led their trouble straight to her door, and Tristan knew that was the kind of person he wanted to be. The kind of person who cared that much about the people he knew. And in some ways Tristan had found he was, for he cared for Isolde like that. But then he lost his love, and he felt his world shatter. Tristan didn't know what to do with Isolde gone, but it had been Merlin who had come to him. Merlin, who seemed to know exactly what Tristan was going through. Merlin, who hadn't said a word but seemed to make life bearable again. So Tristan became a knight of Camelot. Not because he had any burning desire to, nor because Arthur had asked, but because it afforded him the opportunity to get to know Merlin better. Ever since Merlin had comforted him after Isolde's death, Tristan had wanted to ask how Merlin knew what it felt like, who Merlin had lost, because it was obvious to Tristan that Merlin had lost someone. But he had been too cowardly to ask, and instead had distanced himself from Merlin as he tried to come up with ways to ask. But now it seemed he might not get to, unless they found Merlin. But Tristan knew he wouldn't go home without the servant, he couldn't. He had already lost his true love, he wasn't about to lose the best friend he had ever had as well.

"Why all the long faces?" a faintly familiar and very unwelcome voice asked.

Arthur growled, leaping to his feet and drawing Excalibur in one smooth motion, his knights following suite. "You," Arthur said. "Where is he, what have you done with him?"

"Merlin is fine," the woman of the forest said calmly. "As for where he is, I believe finding him was the task I appointed you. Now, will you please lower your weapons, I come in peace, bearing gifts."

She waved her arm, eyes flashing gold, and six horses came trotting into the clearing. Six familiar horses, with familiar packs attached to them. Arthur slowly lowered his sword, but kept a tight grip on it nonetheless.

"Merlin was worried about you," the woman stated. "Said he was afraid you all would starve without him here."

"We can take care of ourselves," Arthur growled, more out of the reflex to deny he needed anyone for anything. He truly was grateful that their horses were now here.

The woman's eyes saddened at Arthur's tone. "I do hope you all get some rest, you have a long day of searching tomorrow." She turned and began walking into the trees.

"Wait!" Arthur called. The woman paused, but did not turn. "Why are you doing this?"

The woman stood there for a long time, her back to Arthur and the knights. As the seconds ticked by, Arthur began to doubt she would answer at all. "Because," she said, finally turning her eyes on Arthur. "We all have something to learn." With that, she disappeared.

~MERLIN~


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, here's the next part, another short one, I know, but that's the way the story breaks apart. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Just wanted to give a shout out to all those who have reviewed my story: YOU ARE AWESOME! You make me want to continue this, even with my crazy busy night, so THANK YOU!_

_And thank you to all those who have favorited/followed this story! _

_There's not a whole lot of action right now, but I must say this story probably won't have a whole ton of action in it. It is more focusing on the characters.  
_

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

~MERLIN~

Arthur woke with the rising sun, rolling over on his bed roll. "Merlin," he mumbled sleepily. "You have breakfast ready yet?"

When no answer was forthcoming Arthur sat up, looking around the campsite. "Merlin," he called, a little louder. There was no one around. Not Merlin, not Gwaine, or Elyan, or Percival. Leon and Tristan were missing as well. The previous day came crashing down on Arthur as he remembered Merlin being kidnapped by that sorceress. But he was fairly sure Gwaine and the others had still been around when he went to bed.

"Gwaine!" Arthur called, looking around. "Elyan! Leon! Percival! Tristan!"

The only answer was a slight movement to Arthur's left. He spun around, drawing Excalibur, but it was only his horse. _Only _his horse. The other horses were missing.

"What's going on?" Arthur called out loud, not expecting an answer.

"Good morning Arthur Pendragon," the woman said, appearing from between two trees. "I trust you slept well?"

"Where are the others? What have you done with them?"

"You should all find each other shortly," the woman replied.

"Does that include Merlin?" Arthur asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It depends," the woman said.

"On what?" Arthur demanded.

"On if you find him."

"I have a better idea, tell me where he is."

"I can't do that," the woman replied.

"Why not?"

"Tell me why you care so much," the woman said instead of answering the question.

"Why I care?" Arthur became flustered, as he always did when his and Merlin's friendship came into question.

"Yes, why are you so anxious to have him back?"

"Because, well, he's a citizen of Camelot, and therefore his safety is my concern."

"Is there anything else you would like to add to that?"

"Well, he is my servant as well, which makes it doubly my responsibility to look after him."

"And?" the woman prompted. "Is he a good servant?"

"What? No. He's lazy and sloppy and can never do anything on time. He has a hard time listening to directions and he certainly can't maintain a thought in his head longer than it takes to sneeze."

"Then why worry about getting him back?"

"Because every other servant is a bootlicker. And that's annoying."

"I see," the woman said. She didn't say anything else, just stood there for a moment before turning and walking back into the trees.

"Wait!" Arthur called.

"Sire?" Sir Leon's voice came from the other side of the clearing. Arthur turned to see him leading his horse into the clearing.

"Sir Leon," Arthur greeted. "Are you alright?"

Leon looked a little shaken up, but nodded. "Just had a little visit from that sorceress a while ago," Leon said.

"Yeah," Arthur said, turning to stare at where she had disappeared. "Me too."

"What did she want to know?" Leon asked, curious.

"Why I cared about getting Merlin back," Arthur replied.

"Oh," Leon said. "And what did you tell her?"

"That he's my responsibility," Arthur said.

Leon frowned a bit, but said nothing on the matter.

"What about yourself?" Arthur asked.

"She, um, wanted to know why I haven't started a family of my own," Leon mumbled the last part, not meeting Arthur's eyes.

"Oh," Arthur said. He had never thought about it before, despite the fact that Leon had been a true friend and role model to him. But Arthur could honestly say he had never considered Leon getting married _or_ starting a family. But now that it was mentioned, Arthur _was_ curious. He opened his mouth to ask what Leon had told her, but Leon beat him to it.

"I just haven't met the right girl," Leon said hurriedly. "Now, we're wasting daylight. I think we should find the others and start our search for Merlin."

"Right," Arthur said. He could tell his friend didn't want to talk about his love life, and unfortunately, Arthur had more important things to worry about than why Leon was unmarried. "Let's go."

~MERLIN~


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's the next part! Hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. You are FANTASTIC!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

~MERLIN~

Gwaine's dream was just getting good. It was full of alcohol and beautiful women surrounding him, talking with him, laughing with him. And then there was the sound of a tree branch snapping.

"Wah?" Gwaine said, coming fully awake and glancing around. He was by himself, in a clearing. Well, not entirely by himself. His horse, Ladylove, was there. But that was it. No King Arthur, no Merlin, and no Knights of the Roundtable.

"Hello?" Gwaine called, trying to remember how he had gotten here. Part of him was inclined to think he had gotten extremely drunk yesterday and imagined the whole 'Merlin's gotten kidnapped and we only have three days to find him' fiasco, but Gwaine knew that wasn't the case. So how had he ended up in the forest by himself?

"Hello Sir Gwaine," said a gentle voice and Gwaine jerked around to come face to face with the woman who had kidnapped his best friend.

"What do you want?" Gwaine growled. "What's going on? What have you done with the others?"

"So many questions," the woman said. "What's going on you ask, we are talking. The others are around, you shall find them momentarily. As for what I want, well…that's a tricky one."

"Oh yeah?" Gwaine asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," the woman replied. "For what I want is the answer to a question. A question I'm not sure you can answer."

"Is that so?"

"It is. Tell me, Sir Gwaine, why is it you distance yourself from friendship?"

"What? I don't distance myself from friendship. I've got plenty of friends."

The woman hummed, studying Gwaine closely. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so."

"Very well. I will leave you in peace." With that, the woman simply vanished.

Gwaine sat on his bedroll, blinking at the spot the woman had been. What did she mean by her question? Did she get the answer she wanted? And why did his answer bother him so? It was correct, wasn't it? Gwaine had plenty of friends, just look at the knights, Arthur, and Merlin. So why was that strange woman asking him about friendship?

Arthur and Leon found Gwaine still sitting on his bedroll, staring at a certain spot in the forest dazedly as he chewed his bottom lip.

"Up and at'em Gwaine," Arthur called, startling the knight out of his thoughts. "We've got a Merlin to find."

~MERLIN~


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's the next installment! Hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

~MERLIN~

Elyan wasn't quite sure what to do when he had woken up in a clearing by himself. After all, he remembered very clearly what had happened the night before and had no doubts he had been alone when he fell asleep.

Part of him wondered if the others had left before he had woken up, but he pushed that part away, deeming it ridiculous. Besides being left alone shouldn't bother him. Of course, the last time it had happened he had ended up cursed? Possessed? By an evil spirit, but that had turned out just fine in the end.

Elyan sighed, packing his stuff up onto his horse. Maybe he should go look for the others.

"Why so troubled Sir Elyan?"

Elyan spun around to meet the woman who had kidnapped Merlin.

"What?" Elyan asked.

"I was asking why you looked so troubled."

"I'm not. I'm just getting ready to find the others."

"Of course," the woman said with a smile. "They should be here shortly."

"What are you doing here? And where's Merlin?"

"Merlin is safe, so do not worry about him. As to why I'm here, I wanted to ask you a question."

"What? Why?" Elyan asked, confused.

"Because, it is a question you need to find the answer to."

That just confused Elyan even more. "That doesn't make any sense. Why ask me a question I don't know the answer to?"

The woman smiled. "Why do you have so much trouble trusting people, Sir Elyan?"

"Maybe because I don't know you?"

"I'm not referring to myself. I'm referring to your friends. Why do you struggle with placing your trust in them?"

"I don't!" Elyan said. "I trust them with my life!"

"I see," the woman said.

"I do! Believe me when I say I've never trusted anyone more than-"

"Elyan? Is that you?" Arthur's voice came from the other side of the clearing and Elyan turned towards it. When he turned back, the woman was gone.

"Over here," Elyan called, grabbing his horse's reins and leading the mare towards Arthur.

"Is Percival or Tristan with you?" Leon asked as they walked into the clearing.

"No, are they not with you?" Elyan asked.

"Obviously not," Gwaine said.

"Who were you talking to?" Arthur asked.

"Um," Elyan didn't know what to say. Would Arthur be mad to learn that he had faced the sorceress who had kidnapped Merlin and done nothing?

"Had a little early morning visit from our magic wielding kidnapper?" Gwaine asked, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"How did you know?" Elyan asked.

"We've all had one," Leon explained.

"She seems intent on keeping us occupied with other things, instead of finding Merlin," Arthur scowled. "But it isn't going to work."

"No, it won't," Elyan said, trying to push the strange question she had asked out of his mind. But it remained there, a constant whispered concern. From the looks and Gwaine's and Leon's faces, they felt the same as well.

"Come on," Arthur said. "We're wasting daylight."

~MERLIN~


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, so the horrible has happened and my laptop's power cord no longer works. So, I'm just posting the chapters that have already been written in an attempt to make the battery last longer. However, if my power cord takes too much longer in getting here, I may not be able to post for a while._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I think Percival is one of the hardest to write!  
_

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

~MERLIN~

Despite waking up in a completely different part of the forest from where he had fallen asleep, Percival remained calm. He was always calm, something he prided himself in. It gave confidence to those around him, and had a calming effect on those he worked with. At least it did with most people. Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin seemed to be the exception, but Percival was sure Merlin was an exception because he knew how to take everything in stride.

Instead of lounging about, waiting to see if the others would find him, Percival saddled his horse and led the way into the forest. He had seen the uneasy way the others had glanced about the forest once they learned it was magical, but he didn't feel the same. To him, this forest felt peaceful, and he truly believed the woman when she promised no harm came to those who stayed here.

Unlike Arthur and the others, Percival didn't really have a problem with magic. Sure, he didn't agree when people used it for wrong doing, but he had grown up far enough away from Camelot to have seen it quite often as a child, and he had seen some spectacular things. Butterflies made of light, dancing smoke, and healing charms that worked. He had even had his leg healed once when he was eight and had fallen from an apple tree and broken it. This was also why he and Lancelot had gotten on so well. The other knight had seemed to not mind magic as well, and even traded stories with Percival about a sorcerer he knew who had done some amazing things with magic, although he never disclosed who the sorcerer was, or where he lived. Percival had just assumed this was to protect the magic wielder, and left it at just listening to the fantastic stories, telling a few of his own to Lancelot.

So, all things considered, while Percival didn't like the fact that Merlin had been kidnapped, he was fairly confident no harm would come to his friend. He was also confident that he would find the others soon.

That's why, when the woman of the forest began walking beside him, Percival did nothing but wait for her to speak.

"I am glad to see Camelot has not ruined your views on magic," the woman spoke lightly. "Of course, me kidnapping your friend probably hasn't improved your views on magic any either."

"No, it hasn't," Percival said.

"Would you believe if I told you it was necessary?" the woman asked.

"From what I understood, we are all here for a reason, so yes," Percival replied.

The woman smiled. "Something is troubling you, though, isn't it?"

Percival hesitated for a minute before speaking. "We all may be here for a reason, but I do not understand why Merlin could stay here, with us."

"I offered him a choice," the woman replied.

"One option, to go with you. What was the other?"

"That is between Merlin and myself."

Percival nodded. He didn't like the answer. Didn't know what other option the woman had given Merlin to make him choose to leave them, but he could live with that answer. For now.

"Tell me Sir Percival, why do you hide your opinions on magic?" the woman asked after they had walked in silence for awhile.

Percival cast her a curious glance. "You know Camelot's laws on magic," he replied.

"I do," she answered. "But I want to know why _you_ don't say anything about it."

"I'd like to keep my head," Percival said.

"Surely you don't mean to tell me you couldn't trust anyone with your opinions."

"It's easier this way."

"Is that really all there is to it?" the woman asked.

Percival thought for a minute, then turned to answer. But instead of coming face to face with the woman of the forest, he came face to face with Gwaine.

Gwaine grinned. "Was wondering how long it'd take for you to realize we were standing here," he said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Any luck finding anything?"

Percival shook his head.

"Sire, we should find Sir Tristan before we continue our search," Leon said.

"The luck we're having, I'm sure we'll walk into him soon enough," Arthur said.

~MERLIN~


	12. Chapter 12

_So, here's the next part, and this is the last part that I have written, so hopefully I will be able to write more tomorrow! Thanks for all the reviews, it makes my day!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

~MERLIN~

Tristan woke with the sunrise, noticed no one else was around, and decided he was better off catching a few more winks while he waited for the others to find him rather than getting up and getting lost on his own. So, he promptly rolled over and fell back asleep.

It must have been an hour or two later when he heard a soft rustling nearby that jolted him awake.

"I think you were the smartest one," an amused female voice said as Tristan rolled over to glance at who had disturbed his sleep.

"No sense wandering the forest to get lost on my own," Tristan replied as he sat up and faced the lady of the forest.

"Hence the extra couple of hours of rest," the woman said, smiling.

"Being on the road most my life, I've learned to sleep when you can."

"True wisdom."

"Listen, meaning no disrespect, but why are you here?"

"Just passing through and had a question."

"Okay," Tristan said warily.

The woman smiled. "Why did you become a knight of Camelot?"

Tristan blinked at her, baffled. "What kind of question is that?"

"In all honesty, I thought it was a rather simple one. But it seems to be more complicated for you for some reason. Why?"

"I became a knight because there was nothing left for me," Tristan said.

"Is that your answer?" Tristan stared at her, the way she said it made it sound as though she knew something he didn't.

"Yeah, that's why," Tristan replied.

"Very well," the woman said, rising from the log on which she sat.

"Wait," Tristan called, clambering to his feet. "I have a question for you."

The woman turned around, eyebrow raised.

"Who are you?" Tristan blurted out.

"I am the Lady of this Forest, and I have many names. But, I suppose you may call me Evelyn." With that, she vanished, leaving no trace of her behind except a warm breeze and the slight hint of roses.

"There you are," an annoyed sounding voice, that could only belong to a certain king, said. "What, are you just waking up?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Yay! I finally got my new powercord for my computer! Anyways, hope you like this next part! We get to hear from Merlin now, although I apologize for not a lot happening. I've got a ton of homework I need to finish now._

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

~MERLIN~

Merlin woke up in his own time, without someone yelling at him, and stretched, enjoying the comfort of the bed he had been given for the night. While it was nothing luxurious like what Arthur had, it was extremely comfortable, and Merlin found he couldn't remember when he had slept better. He rolled out of bed and looked around for his change of clothes. He soon located his trousers, tunic, and neckerchief and got ready for the day. It was on his way out of the little room he was in that he noticed the deep blue cloak hanging up by the door. There was a note pinned to it in a looping script Merlin found difficult to decipher:

Please wear today

With a shrug Merlin pulled the cloak off the hook, reveling in how soft the fabric was. It pooled against his hands like water made into fabric, the complete opposite to the way his clothes were made. Merlin pulled it on over his tunic and trousers and found that it was just his size, falling down to barely brush the ground. The fabric was so lightweight and soft that Merlin could barely tell he was wearing a cloak at all. He grinned, before opening the door and heading into the main part of Evelyn's home.

"I hope you slept well," Evelyn said as Merlin entered.

"Much better than I have in a long time," Merlin replied.

"Good," Evelyn said with a smile. "Sit and eat, we have a long day ahead of us."

Merlin sat down at the table, focusing on the plates of food spread out in front of him. His eyes flashed gold as the milk poured itself into his cup and fresh bread, sausage, and fruit piled onto his plate. For a split second he expected Gaius to chastise him for his flippant use of magic that would "put his head on the chopping block faster than he could blink," but then realized that Gaius wasn't there and Evelyn didn't seem to mind him using magic.

"I visited your friends this morning," Evelyn said in an offhanded manner.

"Yeah?" Merlin asked after swallowing a mouthful. "Are they okay?"

Evelyn smiled. "They are perfectly fine, if a bit grouchy with me."

Merlin laughed. "I'm just surprised Arthur didn't try to run you through with his sword as soon as he saw you."

"I'm sure he was just as surprised as you are," Evelyn said. "But just like you have a lesson to learn in magic, the others have lessons they must learn and come to accept as well."

"You keep saying that," Merlin said. "But what kind of lessons are you talking about?"

"Each is unique to the individual, and each is that individual's lesson to learn for themselves. It wouldn't be fair if I told you, now would it?" Evelyn asked this with a sparkle in her eyes and Merlin was almost positive she was teasing him.

"If you say so," Merlin said, finishing his breakfast. With a flash of his eyes his dishes went to the sink and began to wash themselves.

"If you're ready? I suggest we get started," Evelyn said and Merlin followed her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked as they walked through the village. It didn't escape his attention that the people living here were standing on the streets, watching the two walk by. Many of them began to whisper, and Merlin caught his druid's name on their lips. He smiled at a woman who was staring at him and she dropped the pot she was holding. A flash of Merlin's eyes stopped the pot and the woman plucked it from the air, looking flustered but not at all surprised at the use of magic.

"Thank you, Emrys," she said as Merlin and Evelyn passed. _So, the people here really are used to magic working every day,_ Merlin thought.

The little girl who had smiled at Merlin the night before came running up to him now, a dried flower clasped in her palms. Merlin stopped when she skidded to a halt in front of him and the girl grinned at him. She lifted the flower to her lips and blew on it, whispering something quietly. Her eyes flashed gold and the flower bloomed, fresh and new again. Merlin wasn't quite sure what kind of flower it was, but it was beautiful: blue, with seven petals that faded from deep midnight to pale twilight. The girl offered the flower to Merlin.

"For you," she said shyly.

"Thank you," Merlin grinned, accepting the gift.

The girl beckoned Merlin closer and he leaned down. "It's for luck," she whispered. "Lady Evelyn is a tough teacher."

"I'll keep that in mind," Merlin whispered back, tucking the flower into a pocket of his new cloak. The girl smiled once more before skipping off.

"Florsala is a very gifted child," Evelyn said, having watched the entire exchange.

"Yeah," Merlin said. He couldn't believe the girl could work such complex magic like what she did at her age.

"Keep that flower safe," Evelyn said as she continued to walk, Merlin following behind. "There is more to it than a simple luck charm to help you through your day with me."

~MERLIM~


	14. Chapter 14

_Whew, I managed to update today! Even if it is the end of the day! Anyways, a short peek at what the knights and Arthur are up to, then I promise we will get back to Merlin. Hope you enjoy and thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

~MERLIN~

Arthur was not having a very good day, to say the least. Not only had he had to track down all his wayward knights after waking up, but his best friend was currently somewhere unknown, and the person who had kidnapped him had seen fit to make an appearance to each of the knights and Arthur himself, planting thoughts in their heads that would not go away and generally making everyone act depressed.

AND, to top it all off, they were lost in a forest. And Arthur NEVER got lost. Arthur kicked a rock out of his way and let out a sigh. His knights, normally talkative, were extremely quiet. It was so unnerving Arthur found himself wishing Merlin were here so he could listen to his useless prattle. At least then it wouldn't seem so gloom and doom. Merlin always had a way of making everyone feel better.

But Merlin wasn't here. And Arthur couldn't stand the silence.

"Will you snap out of it?" he practically yelled, spinning around to face his unsuspecting knights.

"I'm sorry, sire?" Leon said, turning the statement into a question.

"It's too quiet around here," Arthur growled. "Can someone please just say something?"

"About what?" Tristan asked.

"Anything," Arthur said.

"Well," Gwaine began, a smirk forming on his face. "We could always talk about that one time you got drunk in the tavern."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked warily.

"Oh, you know," Gwaine said. "Course, maybe I shouldn't tell the others…"

"What?" Elyan asked, leaning in.

"Well, it was me, Merlin, and princess here in a tavern, just having a friendly chat. Except princess had a little too much to drink, I think because the next thing I know he starts singing."

"What!" Arthur shouted, ears turning slightly red. "That did not happen!"

"Did too!" Gwaine said. "And then he-"

"Quit making up stories Gwaine," Arthur growled.

"But, I'm not even to the best part yet," Gwaine said.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

Gwaine's smirk widened to a full blown grin. "He got up on the table and started dancing."

"That did NOT happen!" Arthur shouted as his knights burst out laughing.

In the trees above Arthur a couple of squirrels started chittering and Arthur glanced up, glaring at them. "It's not TRUE!" he shouted at the squirrels, before realizing he was talking to animals.

"Arthur, did you just shout at the squirrels?" Percival asked. The knights broke out in peals of laughter again as Arthur stared slack jawed at Percival. The squirrels chattering increased and Arthur was sure they were laughing at him as well. As it was, Arthur couldn't believe it was Percival who had asked that question. He would have expected it from Gwaine, sure. Or Leon even, but not the quiet Percival.

"Oh, mate," Gwaine gasped, wiping his eyes. "You should see your face."

"I'm going to throw you in the stocks for a month!" Arthur said, stalking deeper into the forest. "Now come on, we need to find Merlin."

The knights continued to chuckle as they followed their king, and soon friendly banter broke out within the group. Arthur smiled. It may have come at his expense, but at least his knights were talking again. At least he wasn't searching for his best friend in an atmosphere that practically screamed failure.

No, this was better, with the talking and the laughter. It made the danger seem less dangerous. It made the possibility of never seeing Merlin again vanish. They would find Merlin, because he was their friend, and he belonged with them.

~MERLIN~


	15. Chapter 15

_Tada! Here's the next part! It took a lot longer to write than I thought it would, but it was fun! Of course, now I'm too lazy to go back and check it for errors, so sorry everyone for any mistakes!  
_

_Enjoy it! THanks to all my followers and reviewers and favoriters!  
_

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

~MERLIN~

"So, where are we going?" Merlin asked as he followed Evelyn deeper into the forest.

"Nowhere in particular," Evelyn replied.

"Okay," Merlin said, confused.

"Tell me Merlin, what do you know of the origins of magic?"

"Um, well, I know that magic comes from the world around us," Merlin answered, trying to think of what he had been told. "And I know that some are born with magic, while others have to study it to be able to use it. There are places that are more strongly connected than others. Umm…"

"It seems you know what most people know about magic," Evelyn said once Merlin had trailed off. "You are correct in stating that magic is from the world around us, but it's not just that. Magic is life itself Merlin. Whether people want to believe it or not, magic is woven into the very fabric of this world, entwined so closely with its inhabitants that no matter how determined a person may be, they could never truly destroy magic. It will always be there. Very few who practice magic realize this. Even fewer who don't use magic know this, but it is the basic fundamental of magic, and something we are going to learn about today. Magic comes from the wellspring of life itself, and is closely entwined with all creatures that walk this earth, not just with people."

Evelyn finished speaking, coming to a stop at a rather large tree and turning to face Merlin. "Are you ready to begin learning about life?"

Merlin thought about it. For him, he figured he knew quite a bit about life, after all, he had saved countless lives and destroyed some in return. However, something told him that this would be a different experience with life. Meeting Evelyn's eyes, Merlin fingered the flower in his pocket, remembering what the little girl had told him. Finally, he nodded.

"Okay," Evelyn said. "Life's first lesson is to learn to survive in a world where everything seems to be against you. To learn to trust your survival instincts. Now Merlin, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate. The first time we do this spell, I will do it for you, but after, it will be up to you to keep up with me. Ready, here we go."

"Wait," Merlin yelped as he felt Evelyn's cool hand brush his forehead. He felt warmth rush through his body and closing his eyes realized that he could trace the path the magic was taking, could understand what it was doing.

And then he felt the pain as his muscles contracted, his bones pop and crack, and his whole body began to shrink. After what felt like an eternity, but was in fact merely seconds, Merlin blinked open his eyes. The forest around him was HUGE, the once large tree gigantic in size now. And standing right beside him, studying him, was a light brown colored squirrel.

"You look quite dashing as a squirrel," the squirrel stated, and Merlin looked down to find that he was, indeed, a dark colored squirrel, complete with bushy tail.

"How did you, what did…huh?" Merlin spluttered.

"Congratulations Merlin, you've just completed your first transforming spell."

"Well, it was your magic that did it," Merlin said, mind whirling at the fact that he was an animal.

"Not precisely. I must admit, I was surprised myself, but all it took was the suggestion of the idea and your magic took a hold of it and made it happen. It was you who performed the actual transformation, not I."

"Oh," Merlin said, remembering the feeling of the magic rushing through him. It had felt extremely familiar, and now he realized why. It was because it was his magic that was rushing through him. "Okay then. What do we do now?"

"Now, we go exploring," Evelyn said as she scampered up the tree.

Merlin watched her go for a second before deciding to follow. Moving his new body was strange, the way he felt his muscles contract and relax, and the strange feeling of his tail bouncing behind him. He got to the base of the tree and realized that it was literally straight up. How in the world was he supposed to climb that? It was impossible.

"Are you coming?" Evelyn called down from the branches way above Merlin's head.

Merlin placed his paws against the tree, looking for hand holds, or well, paw holds, and slowly pulled himself up the tree. He only got about three feet up, which seemed like a huge accomplishment to him, before he lost his grip and tumbled to the bottom, where he lay in a daze.

"You okay?" Evelyn asked, landing beside him.

"How do you do it?" Merlin asked, as he stood up on his legs and shook his head to clear it. He had watched her scamper up like it was as easy as walking on the ground, and he used to love watching the squirrels race up and down the trees and even the castle walls when he had time. So how did they make it look so easy, when in fact it was hard.

Evelyn sighed. "Squirrels learned to adapt to the world around them. They are a small creature, and hunted by several animals, both on the ground and in the air. So they learned to live in between the two. They learned to climb trees and they have adapted quite nicely to it. Your body knows what to do Merlin, you just need to give in to your instincts and do it. Stop thinking about it so much."

Again, Merlin watched as Evelyn raced up the tree and disappeared into the branches. Taking a deep breath, he followed suite, scrambling up the tree, but he didn't get very far before his brain screeched at him that there was no place to hold on to and he fell to the forest floor once again.

Merlin shook himself off once more as he watched Evelyn race back down the tree.

"Relax," Evelyn said. "Don't think about it."

"It's hard not to," Merlin said. "We are-"

Merlin cut himself off as he felt his tail bush up, his heart rate picking up speed.

"Get in the tree," Evelyn hissed, her tail also bushed up, ears flat against her head. With that she raced up the trunk faster than Merlin could watch.

Merlin turned around slowly and caught sight of a fox, crouched among the bushes. His heart rate skyrocketed and Merlin was sure it would burst from the stress. Suddenly, Merlin was no longer thinking. All his mind was screaming at him was to get to safety. He turned and fled up the tree, not stopping until he realized he had reached the safety of the branches.

"Well done," Evelyn said, watching as Merlin calmed down somewhat.

"I've never been so scared," Merlin replied.

Evelyn chuckled. "But it got you up the tree," she pointed out. "Now come on, let's see what you can do."

Evelyn took off running on one of the branches and Merlin followed. It was weird, at first, but Merlin slowly found himself getting used to his new body and the way it moved. He found his tail was excellent for helping him keep his balance as he followed Evelyn, racing around the tree.

Merlin followed her down one branch, before he came to a sudden halt, watching as Evelyn leapt from their branch to another branch on a different tree, five feet away at least.

"Keep up," Evelyn called. Merlin backed away from the branch. He wasn't sure he even wanted to attempt that leap.

_Oh well, _Merlin thought. _Got to learn at some point._ Taking a deep breath he ran forwards once again and leapt. The wind whipped his face as he soared and for a split second, Merlin felt like he was flying. And then he was falling. He was falling and in his little squirrel body he would splat on the ground. It would come at any second, after all, the wind had stopped, so soon, there would be pain. Right?

"You're fine, Merlin," Evelyn said and Merlin cracked his eyes open, looking around. He had landed on the branch. He hadn't fallen to his death. Evelyn chuckled. "See, you just need to trust in your survival instincts."

Merlin grinned, although he wasn't sure what is would look like on a squirrel. He was wondering what they would do next when he heard a familiar voice.

"That did NOT happen!"

Merlin looked down to see Arthur and the knights walking along a path below him and Evelyn. Whatever they were talking about, Merlin was just glad to see that they were doing well, and getting along as well as they ever did. Merlin found himself laughing even more. From the elation of the jump had had just accomplished, to seeing his friends alive and well and up to their usual antics.

Merlin caught Arthur's glare as he shouted up at them "It's not TRUE!" And Merlin laughed even harder as Arthur's face went red from realizing he had just yelled at a couple of squirrels.

Speaking of which, Percival picking the perfect time to make his comment. "Arthur, did you just shout at the squirrels?" Merlin near about fell out of the tree at that, and from at glance at Evelyn, he realized she was in close to the same condition. Percival may have been the quiet one, but Merlin knew from spending so much time with him and Elyan that Percival had a wicked sense of humor.

"Oh, mate," Gwaine gasped from below. "You should see your face."

"I'm going to throw you in the stocks for a month!" Merlin heard Arthur mutter as he stalked off. "Now come on, we need to find Merlin."

Merlin was surprised to hear the slight concern in Arthur's voice at that, but it was masked by his good humor as well, no doubt enjoying the banter of his friends despite the supposedly 'dire' situation they were in.

"They seem to be doing well," Evelyn said.

Merlin chuckled. "Yeah," he said. "So, what's next?"

"Come on," Evelyn said. "Let's go." And Merlin followed her off, racing through the trees.


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay, so here's the next part. Sorry it's so short, my brain is a little fried from school right now and seems to be having a bit of writer's block...SO it's a short chapter cause I couldn't think of anything else! Enjoy!__  
_

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

~MERLIN~

Merlin found his time as a squirrel to be one of the most terrifying, yet exhilarating experiences he had ever had. Never before had he thought he could learn so much by scrambling around on trees and flying to different branches, but he did. He learned a lot about trusting that inner voice in his head and listening to it when it concerned his survival.

Following Evelyn through the trees was tiresome, and soon he found they were at the edge of a lake. Merlin followed Evelyn as he raced down the side of a tree, wondering how he had ever had trouble doing so when now it felt so natural. He hit the ground and watched as Evelyn transformed back into a human.

"Okay Merlin, let's see how well you can do this," Evelyn said, watching Merlin.

Merlin screwed his eyes shut and concentrated, trying to remember that feeling of transforming and forcing it to reverse. When he opened his eyes, he was still a squirrel. A little nervous now, Merlin tried again, willing the magic to work in the other direction, to let him become a person once more.

Still nothing.

Now Merlin was beginning to panic, thinking of the time he had been stuck as Dragoon and was almost burnt at the stake because he could not change back. What was he to do? He couldn't remain stuck like this forever? How did it work? What was the trick? Changing had been so easy, so why was it a problem now?

"Calm down Merlin," Evelyn's voice called, and Merlin looked up to see her crouched down beside him. He had to clamp down on the squirrel's instinct to run and hide, because here was a large human right next to him.

"Don't think so much about the magic," Evelyn said. "You're magic is different from most peoples. That makes it both a blessing and a curse. In ways, it can make your life easier because you don't need incantations and spells, your magic merely reacts how you need it to when you need it to. However, in other ways, this makes it difficult. Your magic doesn't have the structure that someone who can only use magic through spells and charms has. Your magic has freer reign and this makes making it do exactly what you want it to do very hard. However, if you trust your magic, and show it what you want, then it should take care of yourself. Stop thinking about the actual spell, and picture what you want."

Merlin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pushed all thoughts of what the spell had felt like, of what the magic did, and thought only of how he wanted to be, in human form.

_ This is ridiculous,_ he thought as he kept his eyes closed. _I'm not even using magic, how will this help?_

"There, you see," Evelyn said. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Merlin opened his eyes to find himself standing beside Evelyn, back to his old self.

"I didn't think that would work," Merlin said, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

Evelyn laughed. "Our magic doesn't always work the same way as others," she said. "Now, let's get back to the village for some food, I am starving."

Merlin's stomach rumbled and he laughed, following Evelyn into the trees and back to the village.

~MERLIN~


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay, here's the next part! I can honestly say I know nothing about fish (other than some are salt water fish and others are fresh water fish) and I know nothing about currents and water movement and whatnot, so anythign that is wrong, I apologize, it just worked with the story!_

_Hope you enjoy! Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters, but especially my reviewers! You make me want to keep writing, which is AWESOME!  
_

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

~MERLIN~

Lunch was a short affair and soon Merlin found himself following Evelyn back to the lake.

"What now?" Merlin asked, eager to learn more.

"Now, we go swimming," Evelyn said, wadding out into the water.

"Swimming?" Merlin asked, hesitantly following Evelyn out.

"The second of life's lessons, Merlin, is to learn to work with the flow of life, not against it."

"Okay…what does that have to do with swimming?"

"Close your eyes," Evelyn said, and brushed his face once. Merlin complied, and felt his magic respond to hers. It rushed through his body and once more he felt his muscles contract, his bones contort. Suddenly, he could not breathe in air and then he was falling…

Splash!

Merlin inhaled, opening his eyes to find himself under water.

"I'm a fish," Merlin exclaimed, swishing his tail fin.

"Yes Merlin," Evelyn said and Merlin looked over to find a silver colored fish swimming next to him. "The currents that run through water are similar to the currents of life. So, now you must learn to find which currents you should follow and which you should avoid."

Merlin stared at Evelyn for a short period of time, before realizing that she was waiting for him to move.

"So, I take it I get to lead this time?" Merlin asked tentatively. He still wasn't sure about this whole changing into different animals thing.

"Yes," Evelyn said.

"Okay," Merlin said. "Should be easy, just follow a current. Yep, I can do that." He only had to swim about five feet before he felt a tugging in the water that indicated a current. "I honestly didn't know lakes had currents," he mumbled as he began to follow it.

"Everything has a current, Merlin. Water is just the easiest to find it in."

Merlin followed the current he had found, all the while getting used to his new body. His fins propelled him through the water almost effortlessly and the coolness of the water felt glorious against his scales. He did find it weird to feel the flapping of his gills that enabled him to breathe, and a few times he found himself almost choking as he couldn't get over how strange it was. Finally, he had to tell himself to stop focusing on how he was breathing.

The current lead them to a warm, light part of the lake that was full of swimming fish that flashed through the water.

"Very good Merlin," Evelyn said. "Now, there are many currents here, can you find the one that will lead us to the opposite side of the lake from where we entered?"

Merlin looked around. He couldn't see any currents, let alone one that we take them to the other side of the lake.

"You can swim around and feel for them," Evelyn said. "In following the flow of life, one must recognize what paths are dangerous, and what paths take us to where we want to go."

Merlin bobbed his fishy head and began to swim around, testing the different currents he felt. He found some were icy cold, while others were warm. Deciding that warm was a good thing, he began to follow one, Evelyn following silently behind.

So caught up in following the current and the feel of swimming Merlin didn't realize that he had swum into the deep darkness until it was almost pitch black.

"Merlin," Evelyn said, and the edge to her voice snapped Merlin out of his concentration. He really looked around him for the first time and found that they weren't at the opposite side of the lake, no they had swum downwards, where no other fish were.

"But, I thought the warm current was a good thing," Merlin said, confused.

"A warm current is coming from closer to the surface, where the sun hits it, and moving downwards. Sometimes, life's flow will look promising, but it will lead you astray if you are not vigilant."

"Right," Merlin said, feeling dumb. He wasn't quite sure what to do now, but before he could formulate another thought he saw something move in the dark. "Uh," Merlin said, turning towards the movement. His eyes widened and he felt his heart speed up as he noticed a gigantic fish gliding towards them through the water. "SWIM!" Merlin shouted, fighting against the current that had led them down here.

"This way," Evelyn said, swimming ten feet to the left. Merlin followed and immediately felt himself surrounded in ice cold water, but it was moving upwards, away from the killer fish, and swimming with it propelled them forwards faster than fighting against a current could.

Merlin swam for all he was worth, casting anxious glances behind him to find that the killer fish was still following them. As they came to more shallow water that held more rocks and debris on the bottom, Merlin looked around.

_There!_ He thought, and raced towards a pile of rocks, looking behind him to see the killer fish still following. He ducked through several rocks, swam under others, until he came to the rocks he was aiming for. The killer fish was so close behind him that Merlin was sure that if they could breathe air he would be able to feel its hot breath on his neck.

_Just a little more,_ Merlin thought, putting on a burst of speed. He imagined the fish's jaws opening up to suck him in, then he was squeezing his small body through the gap in the rocks. The killer fish slammed into the rocks, its face getting caught in the small hole while the rest of its body couldn't fit through.

"Ha!" Merlin laughed in relief.

"That was well thought out," Evelyn said, coming up beside him and watching the killer fish thrash in its prison. "I must say, I have been watching you and Arthur for quite some time now, and the two of you attract more trouble than anyone I have ever seen in my life time. And that's saying something. It's no wonder you two are destined to protect one another. You need it."

Merlin gaped at her, unsure of how to reply to that.

"Oh, come now," Evelyn said. "You didn't think I just decided to pull you here on a whim, did you? Now, it's getting late, can you get us out of this lake?"

This time, Merlin focused more on where he believed the currents would be heading, more on what temperature they were or how they felt. Finally, he decided on a cold current and followed it. In no time Merlin found the edge of the lake opposite the side they had entered on. He wasn't quite sure how he had done it, only that once focused, he just _knew_ which current to follow.

"Very well learned," Evelyn said and Merlin watched as she transformed back into a human. This time, Merlin didn't hesitate in transforming and soon was standing knee deep in the lake in sopping wet clothing.

"That was fun," Merlin grinned, sloshing his way out of the water behind Evelyn. Evelyn smiled back, her eyes flashing gold, and Merlin watched as her clothes instantly dried. He thought about what Evelyn had said about his magic, and willed his clothes to be dry. He felt the pressure build behind his eyes that signified his magic, and then his clothes were steaming gently until they too, were perfectly dry.

"Very well learned indeed," Evelyn said.

~MERLIN~


	18. Chapter 18

_This actually turned out quite differently than from what I had planned, but I like it, so I'm keeping it. Anyways, yes to those who have noted, I did take some inspiration for the story_ _from _The Sword in the Stone._ But I just liked the idea of Merlin learning this way so much, so yeah, I did it :)_

_Anyways, now it's time to hear from Arthur again!  
_

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

~MERLIN~

The next morning found Arthur waking up in a small clearing.

Alone.

Again…

"Oh, for crying out loud," Arthur groaned, rolling over and getting himself hopelessly tangled in his blankets. Yesterday had been a complete waste of time, what with them finding no trace of Merlin what so ever.

"How are we even supposed to find him," Arthur grumbled as he worked his way out of his blankets. "He was taken away by _magic,_ it's not like there are tracks to follow."

"If there were it wouldn't be a challenge," the sorceress, Evelyn, Tristan had called her, said, causing Arthur to jump and whirl around, tangling his legs in the blankets once more.

"What the?" Arthur exclaimed, glaring at the woman.

"Good morning to you, Arthur," Evelyn said.

"Lady Evelyn," Arthur said coolly. "Where's Merlin."

"He's safe," Evelyn replied. "And don't worry, I've kept him out of trouble."

"Well, considering you are the one who put him in trouble…"

"Why the animosity towards magic, Arthur?" Evelyn interrupted, seemingly oblivious to what Arthur had just said.

"It's evil, that's why," Arthur replied, not liking that Evelyn had ignored him but not know what to do about it.

"Hmm," Evelyn hummed. "And do you view me as evil?"

"You kidnapped Merlin, that makes you pretty evil."

"What if I told you it was for his safety?"

"What do you mean, for his safety? Are you implying I can't look after him?"

"With how you've been lately, I don't believe you can," Evelyn stated calmly.

"Why does it even matter to you?" Arthur demanded.

"Why does it matter to you?"

Arthur opened his mouth before he closed it again. Could he tell her how much Merlin meant to him? But she was evil, so if he told her, she could use that information against him and torture Merlin, right? But was she really evil? Of course she was, she was magical, she kidnapped Merlin, she was leading them on a wild goose chase making promises he was pretty positive she wouldn't keep. Right?

"Why do you hate magic, Arthur?" Evelyn repeated after the silence had stretched for a long period of time.

"Because," Arthur began, but didn't know where to go from there. _Why_ did he hate magic? Because his father taught him from birth that it was evil? But his father had been wrong before, on many occasions. But then again, magic had been used against him many a time. _Almost always to get revenge for something done against the person using it though,_ Arthur's brain supplied. But that shouldn't matter, it was still wrong. Revenge is wrong, therefore magic is evil.

_But, what about the light in the cave? All those years ago when you first met Merlin and had to save him? That was magic, and that _wasn't _evil._ _Nor was the magic Will used to save his village, or the druids used to heal Leon. _Dozens of instances where magic had been used for good flew through Arthur's mind until he growled, scrubbing his hands over his face and forcing his thoughts back on track.

"That doesn't matter, you still kidnapped Merlin," Arthur said, but when he looked back up, Evelyn was gone.

_What if I told you it was for his safety?_ Evelyn's voice echoed in his mind, replacing all the instances of magic Arthur had shoved aside.

_Have I really been that oblivious to Merlin lately? _Arthur wondered, thinking back to how he had been acting these past few months. He grimaced as he realized that maybe he had been pretty hard on his friend lately. But he wasn't that bad, was he?

_It was for his safety._ Arthur growled, trying to push the voice from his head as he stood up and disentangled himself once again.

It was time to find his wayward knights.

Again.

~MERLIN~


	19. Chapter 19

_Gah! This was so hard to write! And I'm afraid the characters are probably WAY ooc, but this is what came out and I'm going for it! Hope you enjoy it, you get two parts this time! (Mainly cause I didn't want to have to do a billion updates on each knight one at a time, I'm lazy like that!)_

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

_P.S. I'm too lazy to check for mistakes, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes that make it not make sense...if that makes sense.  
_

~MERLIN~

Leon didn't need to turn around to know someone was following him. He also didn't need to see who it was to know who was.

"You are up very early, Lady Evelyn," Leon said, still not turning around as he led his horse along a forest path.

"As are you, Sir Leon," Evelyn said, not sounding surprised in the least that he knew she was there.

"Looking for King Arthur and the other knights," Leon said. "Again," he added, wryly.

"I do not control what these forests do," Evelyn said. "I am merely their keeper."

"Whatever you say," Leon said as he stepped over a large tree root.

"Have you thought at all about what I asked you yesterday?" Evelyn asked.

Leon paused, pursing his lips. "Yes," Leon said slowly.

"Well," Evelyn asked.

"Well, what? I stand by my answer," Leon replied.

"Hmm, funny, really," Evelyn said. "But I thought for sure that Lynette had caught your eye."

"What!" Leon splutters and spins towards Evelyn, only to find her gone.

"Everything alright, Sir Leon?" Leon spun around once more to find Arthur striding towards him.

"Everything is fine, Sire," Leon replied, wishing desperately for the blush on his face to vanish.

"Right," Arthur said slowly. "Come on, let's go."

~MERLIN~

"No sleeping in this morning Sir Tristan?" Tristan looked up to see Evelyn walk through the trees towards him.

"Nah," Tristan said. "Got plenty of sleep last night. Once the forest shifted us, or whatever it does, I didn't have the listen to the thunderous snores of Arthur or Gwaine."

Evelyn smiled. "You seem rather calm this morning," Evelyn pointed out.

"No sense staying worked up, it's rather exhausting. Besides, I've decided to trust you."

"Even though I kidnapped Merlin?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still not happy with you about that, but I figure there must be a reason."

"How very astute of you," Evelyn said. "While you are coming to all of these conclusions, care to tell me why you became a knight?"

"I told you yesterday," Tristan pointed out.

"You told me a small portion of the reason you became a knight. You didn't tell me why."

"Listen, there was nothing else to do," Tristan said.

"Someone as wise as you would not base such a life-changing decision off of just that."

"Well, I did."

"And you are positive this is your answer?"

"Yes," Tristan said, then really thought about it. "No. I don't know. I just don't know what to think any more. At first I wanted to believe it was just because I had nothing better to do, but now, I guess you're right."

Evelyn smiled.

"I just, I guess I wanted to continue to protect the man Isolde had died for, I didn't want her sacrifice to go to waste. And well, I enjoyed spending time with the other knights. Then there was Merlin…"

"Merlin?" Evelyn prompted, though she did not seem all that surprised. Tristan sighed, coming to the conclusion that Merlin just had a certain affect on people.

"Yeah. He was there for me, after Isolde. He knew just what to say, and how to cheer me up. I guess, I guess I became a knight more than anything to be close to him. To protect not only Arthur, but Merlin, because Merlin's been through a lot. I don't know what all he's been through, but I just know, he's faced a lot more than one man should have to."

"You, Sir Tristan, are a very wise man. I may not be able to bring the dead back, but this forest is a sanctuary for magic, and for the balance of life and death. And there is someone here who wishes to speak with you."

Evelyn disappeared before Tristan even had time to process what she had said.

"Tristan?" an achingly familiar voice called out, and Tristan spun around.

"Isolde," he breathed. And there she stood. Just as beautiful as he remembered. "Is it really you?"

"I'm here my love," Isolde said. "Although only my spirit. I can't touch you, like I long to." Tristan's heart wrenched at that.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for leaving you. I never got to tell you that. So, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Tristan said, tears in his eyes. "I wish you were still here, my life feels empty without you. You made me feel complete, made the world a brighter place and everyday was worth getting up for, if only to see your face. I miss you."

"I miss you too my love," Isolde said. "But, your life is not empty. Remember that. You have wonderful friends now who will stand with you until the end. So, no matter what, do not give up the fight. And remember, I am always with you."

"I love you," Tristan said, fearing this was the end.

"I love you too," Isolde said. She reached out a hand, brushing it over his cheek. Tristan didn't feel anything, but knew what the gesture meant. "Until we meet again."

Tristan watched as Isolde faded from view. Until he was only staring at a spot of sunlight on the forest floor. "Until we meet again," he whispered. "I'll continue living, so that when that time comes, I'll be someone you can be proud of."

"Are you going to stand around all day?" Arthur's voice echoed from behind him and Tristan turned, a smiled falling into place on his face.

"Just waiting for you, Sire," Tristan replied.


	20. Chapter 20

_Here's the next installment! YAY! Thank you everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how happy it makes me. I read my recent reviews at work today and it had me grinning like a fool. Everyone gave me weird looks, but SO totally worth it! Thank you!_

_Hope you enjoy this next part! I enjoyed writing it!  
_

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

~MERLIN~

Elyan found himself in the exact same predicament he had had the previous morning, so it came as no surprise to him when Evelyn walked out of the trees.

"Morning," Elyan grunted. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her yet. She hadn't downright threatened them, but she had kidnapped his friend and sent them on a wild goose chase in a forest that kept changing, so it didn't exactly put her in his good book.

"Good morning, Sir Elyan," Evelyn said, walking over to sit next to him on the log he had settled on. He had figured that it made just as much sense to stay put as it did to wander around, seeing as how he'd eventually be found anyway.

"Come to ask me another strange question?" Elyan asked.

"No," Evelyn replied.

"Good, I can't seem to get your other question out of my head."

"How so? You told me your answer. Why does it bother you still?"

"It doesn't," Elyan defended quickly.

"I see."

"It's just, with my dad and what happened, and then with Gwen, I guess I," Elyan began. "Oh, never mind, it's nothing."

"It's never nothing when something is bothering you, Elyan."

"No, it's nothing. I trust my friends with my life and that's the end of it."

"Very well then," Evelyn said, standing up.

"Very well then? That's all you're going to say? You're not going to press me for answers or anything?"

"It seems to me that you are not quite ready to speak about it, so I will leave you alone. But, mark my words Sir Elyan, this is something you need to work out and soon. The druid boy's curse will not be the last time trust becomes an issue between the Knights of the Roundtable. You need to figure out where you stand now, so you can stand your ground when the time comes."

"What does that mean?" Elyan said, standing up to follow Evelyn as she walked away.

"It means, we've been looking all over for you. Why are you running away from us?" Arthur said and Elyan whirled to face his king.

"But," Elyan said, turning back to where Evelyn had disappeared.

"Yeah, she does that," Tristan said. Elyan glanced at the man for a brief moment. Something seemed different about him, although he couldn't tell what it was exactly. He shook it off. _Must have been his visit from Evelyn,_ he thought.

"We're wasting daylight," Arthur declared. "Quit standing there with your maw open and lets get moving."

~MERLIN~

Gwaine groaned, rolling over on his blankets. He didn't want to face the day. Didn't want to face King Arthur after the row they had gotten into last night. He couldn't deny that Arthur had a point. Once it got dark they had needed to stop and rest, but at the same time, DIDN'T HE CARE? Merlin was still out there, waiting for them to find him, and here they were, enjoying the night and sleeping while they could have been searching for him.

That was another reason Gwaine didn't want to face the day. He didn't want to face the possibility of another day of failure. What if they didn't find Merlin by sundown tomorrow? Then they would never see him again. Gwaine would never see his best friend again.

"And a bloody good friend I've been lately," Gwaine mumbled into his pillow.

"Why do you say that?" a voice asked. A decidedly female, not very welcome voice at that.

"None of your business," Gwaine said. "Course, I'll tell you if you release Merlin."

"I'm not holding Merlin anywhere, which makes releasing him a little difficult."

"Not holding him? You kidnapped him! I'd say that was holding him!"

"He came with me for his own safety," Evelyn said evenly.

"What? Six knights aren't enough protection for him?"

"Not lately."

"What does that mean!?" Gwaine yelled, outraged. He met Evelyn's eyes and took a deep breath. If he really wanted to admit it, she was probably right. Nobody had taken Merlin's wellbeing or safety into account lately. Well, nobody ever really took Merlin's safety into account, considering he always marched into battle with the rest of them, but with no armor, and nobody ever tried to stop him. But he always seemed to come out of those types of situations alive and unscathed, so Gwaine never thought about it.

_Some friend I am,_ Gwaine thought to himself.

"You are a good friend," Evelyn replied as though reading his thoughts. For all Gwaine knew, she was. "So, why do you shy from friendship?"

"I don't, that's why," Gwaine growled.

"Hmm," Evelyn hummed before turning and vanishing.

'_He came with me for his own safety.'_ Not _'I took him,'_ but _'he came.'_ What did that mean? And why did she keep going on about him running away from friendship. Just because he had never really stayed in one place as long as he had stayed in Camelot didn't mean he didn't want friendship. Right?

'_He came with me.'_

"Why, Merlin?" Gwaine asked himself. Why would Merlin willingly go with a known sorceress.

"We've all been asking ourselves that question," Arthur stated, standing behind Gwaine. "And you are losing your touch. If I have wanted I could have killed you."

Gwaine snorted. "You couldn't kill a fly if it flew up your nose," he said.

Arthur's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'd be careful with what you say, _Sir_ Gwaine," Arthur challenged, putting an extra emphasis on the sir.

"Why, _sire?_ Going to throw me in the stocks for telling the truth?"

"Gwaine," Leon said warningly.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist my lady," Gwaine snickered. "Just putting princess here on alert. Maybe that way we can actually accomplish something today."

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but Tristan beat him to the punch. "I have a feeling we're not meant to accomplish our task today," Tristan said.

Everyone fell silent at that, nobody knew how to respond.

"Well," Elyan said, breaking the stretching silence. "We won't know until we try."

"Let's go," Arthur said, leading his horse away from Gwaine's little clearing, the others following behind.


	21. Chapter 21

_So, a short chapter I know, but I've got work all night and not enough time right now to write more. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

_P.S. Percival is like one of the hardest characters for me to write, so I apologize if he seems OOC_

~MERLIN~

Percival was wandering down a small path with his horse, searching for the others, when Evelyn found him.

"Lady Evelyn," Percival said.

"Sir Percival," Evelyn replied with a small smile. "Enjoying your time here I hope?"

"Not quite, I am searching for my missing friend."

"Hmm, well, I do hope you believe me when I say he is fine."

"I do. What I don't believe is that he went with you willingly."

"Not everyone has such harsh views of magic as Arthur, Sir Percival. You are a testament to that."

Percival pulled up short and stared at Evelyn. "You're telling me Merlin has nothing against magic?"

"He lives with a man who once practiced magic," Evelyn replied.

"That's not exactly an answer," Percival said.

"It's not exactly not an answer either."

Percival let out a huffing laugh. "I forget how cryptic those with magic can act," he said.

"It's all part of the charm. The question is: what will you do with this information?"

"What can I do? I still don't want to lose my head."

"And if your opinion could make a difference in someone's life?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's about time we found you," Elyan said, coming to stand beside his friend.

"What?" Percival asked, turning first to Elyan and the others, than back to where Evelyn had been only moments before.

"She does that," Gwaine said with a grin.

"Bit annoying, actually," Elyan said.

"You can say that," Arthur said. "What right does she have to mess with us anyways?"

"What if she was trying to help?" Tristan asked quietly, thinking of his short meeting with Isolde. It had given him the closure he had needed, and he found he was extremely grateful to Evelyn for that.

"Help?" Arthur laughed. "More like distract us."

Percival glanced at Tristan and caught his eye. There was a strange expression on the other man's face, like something had changed, or some burden had been lifted.

"Come on," Gwaine said, clapping his hands together. "Daylight waits for no man."

Percival held back a little as the others began trekking further into the forest and found Tristan standing beside him.

"So, did she help you?" Percival asked quietly, still staring at the spot Evelyn had been.

"She did," Tristan replied.

"Well, are you coming?" Arthur demanded, as impatient as ever.

Tristan offered Percival a smile before hurrying after the others. Percival returned the smile.

"I'll do it," Percival said to the trees. "If it helps someone, I'll speak my mind about magic."

A warm breeze ruffled Percival's clothing and he felt a sense of peace settle into him.

He knew just who to trust with his beliefs. Now all he had to do was find him.


	22. Chapter 22

_Here's the next part! Hope you enjoy it, I needed a little more Merlin magic in this one!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM  
_

~MERLIN~

Merlin woke up to find Evelyn gone. There was a note left saying to help himself to breakfast and that she would be back soon. After eating, Merlin looked around the house a bit. It was filled with books and everything imaginable and Merlin found himself itching to look through a few of the spell books he could see. However, he wasn't sure how Evelyn would react to him going through her belongings, so he held back, content to study the titles.

When Evelyn still hadn't returned after an hour of roaming Merlin poked his head outside to notice the morning activity. The hustle and bustle about the small village reminded him of his own small village of Ealdor. He watched as a mother chased her young son down the road, chastising him for some prank he had played and smiled sadly. It was so much like what his mother used to do, only here, the children weren't in fear of their magic being discovered.

"Hi!"

Merlin looked down to see Florsala standing in front of him, a big grin on her face.

"I'm glad you survived your first day with Lady Evelyn," she said.

"Yeah, me too," Merlin replied.

Wanna come play with me and my friends?" Florsala asked.

"Sure," Merlin said, figuring he had nothing better to do.

Florsala held out her hand and Merlin took it, letting her lead him away. He followed her to a group of kids who were gathered around. Their jaws all dropped as Merlin approached.

"You brought Emrys?" one little boy asked.

"Yep," Florsala said. "He wants to play with us."

"Hello," Merlin said.

"Hi," the group replied shyly in unison.

"Can you show us some magic?" one little boy asked.

"You can't ask Emrys that," another little girl hissed.

"Why not," the first little boy asked.

"Because," the girl hissed.

"It's okay," Merlin said. He held open his palm, where a small flame sprang to life with a flare of golden eyes. Kneeling down next to the children, Merlin blew on the flame. It transformed into a miniature dragon, which took flight around the children's heads. The kids all laughed, clapping at the display and Merlin grinned.

The dragon flapped around the girl's head, before flaring into a spark and dropping. The little girl shrieked, but held her hands open. A small, stone dragon dropped into her hands.

"Wow," the girl said as the kids gathered around to see the little stone figurine.

"Do it again Lord Emrys," the first little boy said, eyes dancing in excitement.

Merlin laughed. "On one condition," he said.

"Anything," all the children clamored.

"You call me Merlin," Merlin said.

The children's eyes got huge, but they all nodded. Merlin clapped his hands, spreading them out, and soon several small fire dragons were chasing the children around. The kids shrieked and giggled, clapping their hands, and Merlin smiled with them. This felt good, to use his magic for something that made others happy, instead of only to protect. To be able to use his magic out in the open, and not be in fear of being caught and sentenced to death.

_Hopefully one day, Camelot will accept me for who I am,_ Merlin sighed.

"I caught one, I caught one!" the second little boy said, holding up the now stone dragon. Once the children realized that they would turn to stone when caught, they began to chase after the dragons.

"Look Merlin," Florsala said, holding up her dragon. "It's blue. That's my favorite color."

"It's wonderful," Merlin said.

"Tell us a story," Florsala said, settling beside where Merlin had sat down to watch the children.

"Yeah, tell us a story," another girl said, plopping herself in Merlin's lap, her dragon cradled in her had.

"A story, a story!" the boys chimed in, forming a circle around Merlin.

"Well," Merlin thought, before an idea came to him. "Once upon a time, there was a prince who loved to bully others." Merlin went on to tell the story of how he first met Arthur, finishing with the flourishing tale of how the warlock pulled the prattish prince away from the flying dagger.

"Awesome!" Florsala said, intrigued.

"Another one!" the girl in his lap said.

"I think Merlin has something else to do today," Evelyn said, coming up beside the children.

"Aww, but Lady Evelyn," one little boy began.

"No, Shuden," Evelyn said, a smile on her face. "Maybe if you ask nicely he can tell you another one after dinner. Now, if I'm not mistaken, I believe you all have schooling to get to."

"Oooh," the children moaned, but grudgingly scrambled to their feet.

"Thanks Merlin," Florsala said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Please come tell us a story later," Shuden said.

"If you promise to work hard today, I will," Merlin said.

"Okay," Shuden said. "Come on, let's go." The children scampered off.

"You seem to have made quite an impression," Evelyn said.

"It's nice," Merlin said. "Not having to worry about my magic, being able to just be myself."

Evelyn smiled at him. "You could always stay here," Evelyn said.

Merlin smiled, turning his eyes once again to the bustle of the village. "That sounds wonderful," he said. "But you know as well as I do that I can't."

"Merlin," Evelyn said. "You don't _have_ to do anything. Destiny may have foretold your future, but the future changes all the time."

"It's not that I have to," Merlin said. "I _want _to. Despite how awful Arthur has been lately, he is my best friend. And I want Camelot to experience the kind of peace that you have here. I can do that if I fulfill my destiny. It's nice here, sure, but I can't just abandon my friends."

Evelyn smiled. "I know, but I wanted you to know that you are never forced to do anything. The path of life is one you walk daily. So, let's go learn more about this walk."

Merlin smiled, excited to learn more today.


	23. Chapter 23

_Here's the next installment! I know it's short. I have to go into work rather unexpectedly and didn't get to write as much as I thought I would be able to. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

~MERLIN~

Arthur wanted to forget all about the idea that Evelyn was helping them. Wanted to deny that that was even the remotest of possibilities. But he couldn't get what she had said to him out of his head and it was driving him insane.

'_It was for his safety.'_

That simple phase would not leave; no matter how often Arthur tried to shake it from his mind.

_This is ridiculous!_ Arthur thought. _Merlin is never safer than when he is with me._

_Is that the truth?_ A treacherous part of Arthur's mind whispered. _Is that really true, or do you just want it to be?_

_ Of course it's the truth!_ Arthur argued with himself.

_But lately, _you _have seen him lately, haven't you?_

Arthur thought back on that. Yes, he had seen him lately, but he had never actually _looked._ And thinking back, Arthur was surprised to realize that lately Merlin had been completely run down. Thinking back on it, Arthur realized he had been taking all his stress and worries out on the servant, working him harder than ever, and never once checking to see how he was doing with everything.

Thinking back, Arthur realized that Merlin had begun to look more worn down, his smiles were becoming less and less frequent, and his quips and jokes less and less witty and sarcastic. Looking back, maybe Arthur hadn't been as good to Merlin as he thought.

_The idiot should have just said something about it!_ Arthur argued, not wanting to really take the blame. _I would have listened. Would have given him a day off._

_ Would you though? _That treacherous voice whispered in his mind.

_Yes! I mean, mostly likely. Right? _Arthur sighed, frustrated, and scrubbed a hand across his face. _It's not like I was working him to death. Right?_

_ 'It was for his safety.'_

_ Why do you care?_

_ 'Why do you?'_

_ Argh,_ Arthur shook his head, trying desperately to get his circling thoughts onto some other topic.

"Sire, look," Leon said, pointing up towards the sky. Up above circled two birds of prey, a peregrine falcon, and a merlin.

"I can't say I've ever seen two birds like that fly together," Gwaine said, squinting up at them.

The birds circled a few more times before racing off, the merlin following the falcon.

Arthur let a small smile form on his lips. _Merlin, I'll find you. And I'll make it up to you. I promise, _Arthur thought.

_But why do you care? _Arthur jumped as this thought entered his brain. It had sounded so clearly like Merlin, but that was impossible. _Probably just tired,_ Arthur thought. It was a fair assumption. He hadn't been sleeping well the past two nights, what with his worry about Merlin. And he was missing hearing said servant's voice, so yeah, nothing to worry about, hallucinating that he was hearing Merlin. Right?

Gwaine slapped Arthur on the back, nearly causing him to stumble forwards. "Enough daydreaming princess, let's find our Merlin."


	24. Chapter 24

_Here's the next part! Not quite sure how I feel about it though. Oh well! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

~MERLIN~

"Today, we are going to get a new perspective on life," Evelyn told Merlin as they left the village. "So, how do you think this could be accomplished?"

"Uhh," Merlin thought, unsure of what she wanted from him.

"What I'm asking, Merlin, is what you want to do to achieve this goal."

"Hmm," Merlin thought about the previous day. Each of her lessons had involved shapeshifting, which had been both fun and informative. But what could they shift into to gain a new perspective on life? Did she want him to shapeshift in the first place? Or was she thinking of something else?

"Don't think too much on it Merlin, just act on it."

"Okay then," Merlin said. He closed his eyes, calling upon his magic, asking it to help him gain a new perspective. He felt his magic flood through his body, felt his muscles contract and his bones crack and bend. When he opened his eyes, he found his eyesight magnified a hundred fold. He was also low to the ground, standing awkwardly on clawed feet.

"Very good Merlin," Evelyn said. Merlin watched, fascinated as she transformed into a peregrine falcon. "Of course," this time she was speaking in his mind. "I don't know why I'm surprised at the shape you took. It is you, after all."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"You transformed into a merlin," Evelyn laughed.

"Oh," Merlin said, spreading his wings and examining his feathers.

"So, are we going to stand on the ground all day? Or shall we take flight?" Not waiting for an answer, Evelyn spread her wings and sprang into the air.

Merlin copied her as he stretched his wings out, and flapped. Nothing happened. He tried again, pumping his wings faster. Still nothing. How did one do this?

"Think about it, Merlin," Evelyn called down to him. "Think about yesterday's lessons."

Merlin thought back to his troubles as a squirrel, realizing he just had to let his instincts take over. He spread his wings once more, and realized it was more than just his instincts he needed. He also needed to find the currents in the air. Some were warm, and some were cold. Vaguely remembering Gaius telling him something about warm currents carrying things, he shifted his position slightly and leapt into the air.

The feeling was exhilarating as the warm air buoyed him up, up, up until he was higher than the trees. Merlin flapped his wings, enjoying the rush of excitement as his soared above the forest. His eyesight as a merlin was amazing, and he found he could pick out the littlest ant crawling on the forest floor.

The world changed, flying above it, and it was different from the times he had flown on Kilgarrah. Those times had been rather like (though he would never admit it to Kilgarrah) riding a horse, only instead of swaying side to side you went up and down. But this, this was true flight, carried by one's self, with the wind rushing about you and the world lain under you like an extremely detailed map.

So Merlin flew, riding higher on some currents before tucking his wings in and diving towards the forest floor. Spreading his wings out once more he pulled himself from the dive and worked his way up once more. He wasn't sure how long they flew, but Evelyn said nothing and seemed to enjoy the flight herself as she flew in complicated twists and turns of her own.

It was during his flight that Merlin turned his gaze down once more and caught sight of several familiar figures. His sharp eyes narrowed in on the most familiar figure, Arthur. Arthur looked troubled, Merlin could tell that from where he was. He looked as though he was trying to figure out a puzzle, or fighting off an idea that could be the truth, but one he didn't like.

"He's worried about you," Evelyn said, flying behind Merlin as they circled above the knights.

"About me?" Merlin asked, somewhat surprised. He knew Arthur cared for him in a friendship type way, but he had thought Arthur would be mollified by Evelyn's promise that no harm would come to him.

"Yes, of course," Evelyn said. "Though, he won't admit it to himself. Or anyone else for that matter."

"That's typical," Merlin said. At this point the knights and Arthur had come to a stop, several looking up towards them and pointing. Merlin watched as Leon nudged Arthur and Arthur turned his gaze upwards.

Merlin wasn't sure if Arthur realized it when their eyes met, but in the second that they did, Merlin felt himself sucked into Arthur's thought process.

'_Merlin, I'll find you. And I'll make it up to you. I promise,_' Merlin heard Arthur's thoughts as clear as day and Merlin was surprised. Lately, Arthur had been rather harsh on Merlin and often times sent him away to do chores and generally stay out of his way. So why was Arthur so keen to have him back now? Why was Arthur suddenly all worried about Merlin and their friendship? Why was he suddenly worried about Merlin's health?

_'But why do care?' _Merlin mentally asked Arthur as he followed Evelyn through the sky, leaving the knights and Arthur behind, completely oblivious to the fact that for that short time, Arthur could hear his thoughts as well.

"You and Arthur have a special bond between you," Evelyn commented as they flew off towards the lake. "The likes of which I've never seen."

"Kilgarrah says were two sides of the same coin," Merlin said.

"Yes, I can sense that. But I didn't realize how deep of a bond you had. I can see why you put up with him now."

Merlin laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

_Here's the next part! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

~MERLIN~

Merlin didn't realize how hungry he was until he caught the mouse running across the forest floor. His sharp fangs and talons dug into it before he even realized what he was doing and it wasn't until he had consumed most of it that he pulled back, disgusted.

"Ugh," he said. "Gross." The human part of his mind wanted to be sick, he had after all just eaten a raw mouse, but the other part of his mind, the instinctual part, told him that it was good, that he needed more.

He turned away from the mouse, fighting down the impulse to finish it off, and looked for Evelyn. What would she think of what he had just done?

"I forgot to warn you that that might occur," Evelyn said, landing beside him.

"I can't believe I just did that," Merlin said.

"For animals, the instinct to eat is the primary instinct, and it is well past lunch time. I'm actually surprised you didn't catch something sooner."

"Sooner? You mean, you're not surprised at all about what I just did?"

Evelyn laughed. "First time I changed, I caught a rabbit twenty minutes in. I was so mortified I couldn't change for five years. Trust me Merlin, it's just a natural instinct. Now that you know about it, you'll be able to control it. Of course, eating in animal form does have its advantages."

"Yeah?" Merlin asked, still trying very hard not to be sick.

"You can't tell me that didn't taste good," Evelyn pointed out.

"Right now I'm trying not to think about it." But Merlin did think about it, and it was true. He had never tasted meat so rich in flavor, or so tender. "That's disgusting," he said, although there was a part that didn't agree.

"Come on," Evelyn said, changing back into human form. "I think we've had enough excitement for one day, why don't we head back to the village, dinner will be ready soon and I know Florsala and the others will want to hear more of your exciting adventures."

Merlin closed his eyes and focused his magic. He felt himself shift back and soon he was sitting on the ground next to the dead mouse.

"Yuck," he said. He stood up, moving away from the remains of his late lunch, and found the world beginning to spin. "Evelyn?" Merlin called as darkness fuzzed the edge of his sight. He tried to blink it away, but the world spun crazily. The last thing he saw was Evelyn turning back towards him before everything went black.

~MERLIN~

Arthur was positive he wasn't going crazy, but then why was he hearing Merlin's voice? _Oh, come on_, he tried to tell himself. _It was just once._ Arthur shook his head and looked around. Once again they had been wandering all day, with no luck in finding Merlin, and no trail to follow.

"This is impossible," Gwaine declared, kicking at a rock and sending it tumbling down a small incline.

"We'll find him," Arthur growled.

"Arthur, sire, we've looked everywhere," Leon said.

"And I'm pretty sure we've passed this area at least three different times," Elyan added.

Arthur turned to glare at his knights. Surprisingly, it was Tristan and Percival who seemed to be the only ones who had yet to give up hope.

"I don't care how long it takes, we keep looking," Arthur declared.

"I'm not saying I'm giving up," Gwaine said. "I just think we need to go about this a different way."

"Yeah, and how would that be?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know," Gwaine said.

"Perhaps, sire," Leon began. "If we all answered the questions Lady Evelyn asked, that would help us?"

"How in the world is an answer about your love life going to help us find Merlin?" Arthur snapped.

Leon cringed.

"Arthur, I don't really think that's fair," Elyan said.

"None of this is fair," Arthur nearly shouted. "Merlin is out there, who knows in what condition, and we have no idea how to find him. We don't even know if he's alive!"

"He's alive," a calm voice said, and Evelyn stepped from the trees.

"Oh yeah?" Arthur challenged. "How can I even trust you?"

Evelyn smiled. "I suppose I don't have an answer to that."

Arthur growled and drew Excalibur, pointing it at Evelyn. "I don't care anymore what you have to say," he said.

Evelyn sighed. "Please, Arthur, just listen."

"No! I'm done listening. You will take me to Merlin, now."

"I can't do that."

"Then how do I even know if he's alive?"

"Arthur!" a hand on Arthur's shoulder stilled him, and he turned towards Percival.

"Percival, don't," Arthur said, voice dangerously quiet.

"Arthur stop," Percival said, standing his ground.

"Why should I?"

"Because I trust her," Percival said.

"What?" Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan, and Leon exclaimed.

"So do I," Tristan said. "I don't think she has harmed Merlin."

"You're crazy," Arthur said. "She's a sorceress, she's evil."

"No Arthur, she's not evil," Percival.

"What are you saying?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, I know you were raised in a world where the only magic you saw was worked against you or your father. But I was raised where magic was used for good. To heal people, to help people. I don't think all magic is bad."

"Careful, Percival, you speak close to treason."

"But I must, because it is what I believe," Percival said. "Lady Evelyn told me that Merlin went with her for his own good, and I believe her."

"She forced him with a knife," Arthur growled. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Sire," Leon said, nervously. "Even held at knife point, Merlin would have struggled. He offered no fight."

"You too?" Arthur asked, turning to his oldest knight.

"Arthur, magic can be used for good, I know it," Percival said.

"Well said, Sir Percival. Well said indeed," Evelyn said. "Your family would be very proud."

Percival met her gaze and nodded. He wasn't sure what had occurred, but he felt different. More liberated. Freer.

"You're still holding Merlin hostage," Arthur said, turning back towards Evelyn, but she was gone. Arthur sighed, lower Excalibur with his right hand as he ran his left through his hair. "It's getting late," he said. "We should set up camp for the night."


	26. Chapter 26

_So, here's the __next part! Sorry I didn't get anything up yesterday, I was literally gone from 5am to 9pm and was so exhausted I fell asleep 5 minutes into my movie night with my sisters. I couldn't even put two words together, let alone form a sentence yesterday. Besides, I figured I wrote two parts the day before ;)_

_Hope you enjoy! This chapter took a way different turn than I had anticipated, but that's kinda how this story has gone, so Yeah, there you have it._

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

~MERLIN~

"Florsala," Evelyn chided as she walked into her house.

The girl jumped off the bed she was sitting on as the other children backed hastily away, trying not to look guilty.

"It's okay Evelyn," Merlin, who was sitting propped up on the bed Florsala had just vacated, said.

"Merlin, you should be resting, not entertaining a group of excitable children," Evelyn said, ushering the children from her house.

"Bye Merlin! See you tomorrow!" Florsala called.

"Yeah, you can tell us more stories," Shuden said.

"Okay," Merlin laughed. He had enjoyed having the children visit him, but in truth was glad Evelyn had come in when she did, he still felt totally exhausted, though he still wasn't sure why.

"How are you feeling?" Evelyn asked as she came over with a mug of something that steamed.

"Honestly? Like I could sleep for a week," Merlin replied, eying the cup warily. Years of living with Gaius had put in him a serious mistrust that anything related to helping him 'feel better' would actually taste good.

"Drink it," Evelyn said, forcing the mug into his hands. "It will help."

Merlin took a tentative sip of the steaming liquid and was surprised by the pleasant taste. It was warm and rich and sweet and like nothing he had ever tasted before.

"What is this?" Merlin asked, taking a larger gulp and burning his tongue.

"It's um," Evelyn hesitated, which peeked Merlin's curiosity. "Well, it's called hot chocolate. And it's not exactly been discovered yet." Evelyn said this last part so fast Merlin almost missed it.

"Not exactly been discovered yet?" Merlin asked, choking a little on the liquid. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I, well, I brought it back. From a future time period."

"What! Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is," Evelyn said. "You're the one who taught me how. Or well, you will. Anyways, yes time travel in possible. I brought this back when I discovered how useful it was in helping the magically and emotionally drained in recovery. Future witches and wizards use it after an encounter with a dark creature that sucks all happiness from you, but well, it works just as well for what you're experiencing."

Merlin tried to wrap his brain around everything Evelyn had just explained. _He_ had taught _her_ how to time travel? But how did that work? She had just met him, not to mention the fact that he had no idea how to time travel, so it made no sense what so ever. Not to mention all the information about the future. What was that all about? Merlin shook his head, deciding that for now he would just forget about that. He was still too tired to think much anyways.

"So, what am I experiencing?" Merlin asked, deciding to stay on a topic he _might_ be able to understand.

"Fatigue, mostly," Evelyn said.

"I've been tired before, but it's never made me pass out," Merlin said.

"Yes, but you've never shapeshifted on an empty stomach after holding a spell for as long as you did as well as subconsciously casting another spell to temporarily link yours and Arthur's mind. On top of hold two extremely complicated spells for long periods of time yesterday. To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't pass out yesterday."

"Doing magic has never made me pass out before," Merlin said. Sure, he had cast some spells that made him tired, and he had been hit by spells that knocked him out, but never in his memory had _he_ passed out because of a spell he cast. "Even the extremely complicated ones have never been a problem."

"Well, I imagine the connection with Arthur's emotions, however brief, played a part as well, but you must remember you have performed three long lasting complicated spells within two days. Now drink up before that gets cold. It's not as good cold."

Merlin looked back down at the dark brown liquid, unsure. Was it safe? After all, it wasn't even discovered yet, according to Evelyn. _Just don't think about it,_ Merlin scolded himself before shaking his head and drinking the smooth liquid. It left him feeling pleasantly warm and comfortable.

"So, where were you when I woke up?" Merlin asked. He hadn't been all that surprised to wake up in Evelyn's house, in the bed he had been using, but he had been surprised to find five children looking after him, instead of one sorceress, or witch. Merlin was still trying to figure out what she was.

"Visiting with your friends," Evelyn replied.

"And, how are they?" Arthur asked.

"I'd say a fair few of them would like me dead. But, some of them have learned what they needed. You should be proud of them Merlin, they are good friends, and you will need them for what is to come."

"And, what is to come?" Merlin asked. "You keep referring to some kind of trial ahead, but what is it?"

"Spoilers," Evelyn said. "I can't tell you what is coming, I can only prepare you for what it is."

"Oh, but you can tell me about witches and wizards in the future who drink something called hot chocolate?"

"Yes. I do not make the rules, Merlin, I merely play my part."

"You act like this is a game."

"Not a game. Far from it. This is life Merlin, and to mess with what is to come would be tantamount to ripping the world apart at the seams."

"But, you told me I didn't have to follow what life has in store for me."

"And that is true. However, life has ingrained in you exactly what is needed to ensure that you do accomplish what it needs you to accomplish. I could offer you everything you ever wanted in exchange for walking away now, and you wouldn't accept it. It is no longer in your nature to turn your back on your destiny."

"When you put it like that, I almost want to," Merlin said smiling wryly.

"Destiny is a cruel fact of life, but it is also what brings us the most joy and fulfillment. Now, enough of such deep thoughts. Do you feel up to eating? Or would you prefer more rest?"

Merlin thought about it. Before drinking the hot chocolate he had felt weak as a kitten, barely able to sit up and entertain the children, but now, he felt a ton better. His stomach rumbled loudly.

"I think I'd better eat," Merlin said and Evelyn laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

_So, even though one is extremely short, this is two updates in one! Sorry I didn't get to it yesterday, got another call into work and had no time to write, which is sad. Anyways, ENJOY! This got a little sappy at the end of it, so I figured I better quit before I made things worse._

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

~MERLIN~

When Percival woke up the next morning he wasn't surprised to find that Tristan was with him. He got up and packed up his things once again as Tristan did the same, neither saying a word. They both knew they would receive no visit today from the Lady of the Forest.

With a nod to each other they set out in search of their friends. Today was the last day for them to find Merlin, because while neither believed Evelyn would harm Merlin, neither was sure if she would let him go should they fail to find him.

"The others better shape up their act," Tristan said as they began leading their horses.

Percival nodded.

"Cause I don't think we'll find Merlin otherwise," Tristan continued.

"Then we'd best find them and get them to shape up," Percival said.

Tristan shared a look with Percival. "Right, let's go."

~MERLIN~

Elyan stood pacing anxiously. He had woken up maybe ten minutes ago and he found that his mind was racing. His senses were on hyper alert as he tried to sort out the myriad of troubling thoughts running through his head so when he heard someone approach from the trees behind him he whirled to face them.

"Lady Evelyn," Elyan said.

"Good morning Sir Elyan," Evelyn replied. Silence reigned in the forest for several seconds as Elyan stared at her.

"I do have a hard time trusting," Elyan finally blurted out. "I want to say I trust the others, and I do, but I'm not sure how much. Percival has become a great friend, and I probably trust him more than the others, but how can I trust a king who allowed my father to be murdered, a knight who stood by and watched, someone who is always drunk, and a man who used to be a thief? Especially when it's obvious that they don't trust me too. I was shown that when I was cursed.

"But at the same time, what we've all been through together, that changes a person, and it brings people together with bonds forged stronger than anything. So how can I not trust them? It's all so confusing."

Evelyn waited patiently while Elyan's rant slowly died down. "So, with this conflict in your heart, why did you become a knight?"

"Because, because…because Arthur risked his life for me. Risked it for Gwen and countless others. Because I believe that Arthur wants to do what is right, and I believe the others feel the same. Because Gwen trusts them all, especially Arthur. She married him after all, and he had forgiven her of her treason. And I trust Merlin with my life, and Merlin trusts them all."

"Interesting," Evelyn said. "That you would bring up Merlin. Tell me, why does his opinion hold such great sway in your beliefs? He is just a servant, after all."

"He's not just a servant," Elyan said angrily. "He is a great man who is always there for others, no matter what. And he is a great judge of character, is fearless, and has great loyalty. And he is my friend. He was the first friend I had when I returned to Camelot."

Elyan thought about this. He had always thought it strange how Merlin seemed to know how it felt to loose a father. And not just never having known a father, but to actually know your father, then loose them. Merlin had been there for Elyan after he found out about his dad's death. After he found out he hadn't been there because he was so caught up in his own life to realize. And Merlin had known exactly what to say to make things a little easier, a little more bearable. It made Elyan wonder just who Merlin had lost to know such things.

"So, you trust Merlin, and Merlin trusts everyone else."

"Yes," Elyan said. "And if that's the case, then I know I can count on the others, without a doubt."

"Even if one is a king who stood by and allowed the murder of your father."

"I know Arthur did not want it to happen, know he fought against it."

"Even if one is a knight who allowed your father to be killed?"

"Yes, it's the knight's code to follow the orders of your king. And from what Gwen tells me, he too argued against my father's death."

"Even if one is perpetually drunk?"

"We all get a little drunk. Gwaine has come through in all the hard times, he won't fail me or anyone else when the time comes."

"What about the knight who was a thief?"

Elyan thought about this, but his new found faith didn't waver. "The love of his life died for this cause. I know he will do nothing but the same if need be."

"So, do you know where you stand?"

"Yes," Elyan said, complete confidence in his voice. "I stand with my fellow knights to protect Camelot and all that we love."

"Very good, Sir Elyan." Evelyn smiled. "Keep this knowledge with you and it will help you through the troubles that are coming."

"Just one question," Elyan called out as Evelyn began to walk away. "Will we find him? Will we find Merlin?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that question," Evelyn answered with a smile.

"As long as everyone else gets their butts in gear," Tristan said, coming up behind Elyan and clapping him on the back.

"Well done, friend," Percival said, meeting Elyan's gaze and sharing a silent communication.

Elyan grinned. "Let's go find the others," he said.


	28. Chapter 28

_So, here's the next part! I really liked how both parts turn out, but I will warn you, Gwaine may seem a bit out of character - just cut him some slack, his best friend has been missing for going on 3 days and he hasn't had anything to drink in just as long, so yeah, I think anyone would be feeling a little out of sorts._

_Anyways, hope you enjoy! Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I believe that it will come to a close either Friday or Saturday of this week, just in time for season 5, which I just can't WAIT for!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

~MERLIN~

Leon scrubbed at his face upon waking up. It was very disconcerting to go to sleep surrounded by your fellow knights and wake up alone and Leon had to admit he was not a fan of it. He lay in his bed roll for a moment longer, allowing himself to relax because it was a rarity. But then it struck him. They had to find Merlin, _today_, or they would never see him again.

Leon knew if they lost Merlin he would miss him terribly. The servant had wormed his way into his heart, and the heart of Camelot with his smiles and unwavering loyalty, and losing him would be a big loss to everyone. But no more so than to Arthur.

Leon thought about the young king, newly married and just finishing his first year as the new ruler of Camelot after the passing of his father. Arthur had been through so much in his life, Leon wasn't sure he would be able to handle it if Merlin was lost to them. Because Merlin had become so much more to Arthur than a servant. So much more, even, than just a friend. Merlin had become like the brother that Arthur had never had, had become one of the only people who could truly treat Arthur like a person, and not like the ruler of the land. And Leon remembered the way Arthur was before Merlin came along. Compared who he is now, back then, Arthur truly was a prat.

Leon hurriedly packed up, ready to set off. They had to find Merlin today, because Leon feared what would happen to the kingdom if they didn't.

"Off in a hurry, Sir Leon?" Evelyn asked, coming to walk beside Leon.

Leon sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with Evelyn's questions today.

"We've got to find Merlin," he replied at last.

"Ah, yes, by sunset."

Leon clenched his jaw and nodded.

"You look worried about it."

"Two days have brought us no closer to finding him," Leon replied.

"I wouldn't say that," Evelyn said. "I believe Percival and Tristan made quite a bit of progress yesterday."

Leon turned to look at Evelyn, confused. "What does that mean? We've all stuck together in our search. If they had found anything, they would have told us."

"Perhaps they did. Perhaps you just need to listen."

"Listen to what?"

"Your heart."

"What," Leon asked, flabbergasted. He had no idea where she was going with this or what she even meant.

"Why don't you listen to your heart?"

"My heart is hardly going to lead me to Merlin."

"Probably not," Evelyn laughed. "But, perhaps it would lead you to another? A beautiful young woman named Lynette?"

Leon felt his face heat up. He had been thinking about her, ever since Evelyn had brought up her name the morning before, with her pretty brown curls and those big dark eyes. But now wasn't the time to admit he had feelings for someone, let alone decide to pursue them. Right?

"I don't have time for her right now," Leon finally answered.

"Why do you shy away from it?"

"I don't, I just," Leon ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "My father died when I was young, fighting in the war with King Uther. I don't blame him, he was following the path he chose as a knight of Camelot, but at the same time, I do. He left my mother and me and my brothers and sisters alone to fend for ourselves. It just wasn't fair. It isn't fair."

Leon walked quietly for a while, stunned at what he had just stated. He had never told anyone that he had felt abandoned by his father, angry at him for leaving his mother to raise five kids on her own. Why did he have a family to begin with if he knew it was a possibility that he could die and leave his family behind to deal with that pain? That loss?

"I just, I don't want to do that, to anyone. That's why, that's why I haven't married. Haven't pursued a love interest. It would be irresponsible of me when I know that one of these days, I might not make it back. I saw how devastated my mother was after my father passed. It nearly destroyed her. Probably would have if she hadn't had us kids that needed caring for. How could I risk creating the same heartbreak in someone I care about?"

"Leon," Evelyn said quietly, and Leon didn't realize that he had stopped, didn't realize that Evelyn was standing in front of him until she placed a cool hand under his chin and tilted his face upwards. "The world is a dangerous place, filled with uncertainty and yes, death. Nobody knows when their time will be. But you can't punish yourself for something that may or may not happen, that is irresponsible. You can't deny yourself happiness merely because of a what if, no matter how horrible the possibilities. And love, love can bring you the greatest happiness in the world, and the greatest sorrow. If you were to ask your mother if, given the chance to change her mind, she would marry your father again, I can promise you she would say yes. Even knowing that years later he would die in battle and leave her with five children. Love is a risk, a risk of hurting others, or of being hurt. But when you take that risk, when you close your eyes and leap, you find that you _can_ fly. That the risks and the results are worth it in the end. No matter what that end is."

Leon stared into her cool blue eyes and knew she was telling the truth. He had been a fool to deny himself happiness on the off chance it could cause hurt later. Slowly, he nodded, finally understanding. Finally deciding. He was done with playing it too safe. It was time to take a leap of faith. When he next saw Lynette, he was going to speak with her properly. Was going to see if he could, as he knew Arthur would put it, woo her.

"And now you are one step closer to finding your friend," Evelyn said, dropping her hand from his chin and turning away.

"Wait," Leon said. "What does that mean? Does it mean I'm going in the right direction? Are there clues here? What do you mean?" But he was shouting at trees, for Evelyn had disappeared.

"It means we need to find the others," Elyan said, coming up beside him.

"That looked rather intimate," Tristan joked.

Leon stared at Tristan, eyebrow raised. "Are you channeling Gwaine, or did you two just swap bodies?"

Tristan, Percival, and Elyan all laughed.

"Come," Percival said, clapping Leon on the shoulder and almost causing him to face plant into the ground.

~MERLIN~

Gwaine woke up grumpy. He was now going on three days without even a nip of something stronger than water and it was taking its toll. Not to mention he was no longer having dreams about beautiful women. No, his dreams were now nightmares, nightmares plagued with the knowledge he may never see his best friend again.

"Didn't sleep well?" Evelyn asked, sitting on a stone across from where Gwaine lay, stretched out in his bedroll.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Gwaine growled. He wasn't in the mood today because today was the last day they had to find Merlin before they never saw him again. And it was all because of the woman sitting across from him.

"Feeling a little grouchy today?" Evelyn asked.

Gwaine glared at her as he clambered out of bed and began packing his things up onto his horse.

"Hmm, I'll take that as a yes. And I believe I know why. But do you?"

"Let me think," Gwaine said sarcastically. "It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that a sorceress kidnapped my best friend and I'll never see him again unless I can track him down by sunset, despite the fact that we haven't made any progress in the past two days."

"No, I don't think that's why," Evelyn said calmly as she watched him fumble with the straps on his horse's saddle.

"Oh?" Gwaine growled, tugging at the strap hard enough to cause Ladylove to whiny in protest.

"I think its because you're beginning to realize something."

"And what is that, oh Lady of the Forest?"

"The real reason you run away from friendship. And it scares you, especially because you know you can't stop your friendships now. You've gotten in too deep."

"And you are making stuff up. I don't fear friendship. I don't run away from it. In fact, I'm trying to rescue one of my friends. So, if you're done, I'm going to get started with what I need to do today."

"I'm done for now," Evelyn said with a sad sigh. "But I want you to think about it. Think about why you never stay in one place for too long, why you always drink. And think about what's changed and how that makes you feel."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Gwaine said before turning and marching into the woods, leaving the Lady of the Forest staring after him sadly.


	29. Chapter 29

_I know this is extremely short, but I opted for a short update over no update at all. I have a huge test tomorrow that I need to study for, so I will be doing that all night. I promise to update more tomorrow, in the mean time hopefully this will suffice, i just don't have time to write more._

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

~MERLIN~

Arthur was feeling mildly irritated. Scratch that, he was down right annoyed. This was the last day they had to find Merlin, and he couldn't even find his own men. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair, debating on whether he should stay where he was or keep looking. The choice was taken from him in the form of a simple question.

"What is wrong, Arthur?"

Arthur spun towards Evelyn and growled. "This whole situation! This is all your fault!"

"Is it?" Evelyn asked.

Arthur opened his mouth to state that yes, in fact it was, but closed it again. If he had listened to Merlin to begin with, they never would have entered this forest and none of this would have happened. If he had trusted Merlin like he used to, instead of throwing his opinions down, Merlin would still be with them and they would be heading back home, hopefully with some game from a successful hunt. If he had just _listened_ to Merlin, like Merlin listened to him, he might not be here now, pacing like a wild animal.

But he hadn't listened, and Merlin was the one who paid the price for it. He hadn't paid attention, and now Merlin was missing. But the trouble had started before this had. Before this hunt had taken a sideways turn. Although Arthur wasn't quite sure when, exactly, it had started. _When did I stop paying attention to how Merlin was feeling? When did I stop treating him like a friend? When did I start taking advantage of him?_

"Arthur?" Evelyn prodded Arthur from his thoughts.

"It's still your fault Merlin is missing," Arthur said, though part of him knew this was no longer true.

"That may be," Evelyn said. "But why do you care?"

"I already told you," Arthur said, frustrated. "Merlin is my responsibility."

"Is that all?" Evelyn asked, but she didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she simply vanished, leaving that thought echoing in Arthur's head as five knights came crashing through the forest, arguing about something. Arthur sighed. He really didn't want to deal with any of this right now.


	30. Chapter 30

_Wow, I'm pretty sure this story just has a mind of it's own cause I totally did not plan writing what came out __today. Hope you enjoy it though!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

~MERLIN~

"I'm telling you that that has nothing to do with this!" Gwaine stated as they marched into Arthur's clearing.

"Then how do you explain Percival and Tristan?" Elyan asked.

"Or what she told me?" Leon said.

Arthur watched them with a raised eyebrow. It seemed none of his knights had noticed he was there. They were all so intent on their argument they continued to walk right past Arthur without sparing him a glance. Except for Percival. Percival stopped, shrugged at Arthur, then continued to follow the other four knights.

"She's just messing with us," Gwaine said. "And we don't have time for it."

"It might be our only chance," Tristan stated.

"No, our only chance is to –"

"What is going on here?" Arthur demanded, cutting Gwaine off. The four previously oblivious knights spun around, surprised.

"Sire," Leon stated, looking utterly embarrassed that he hadn't noticed Arthur earlier.

"Sir Leon," Arthur said. "What are we arguing about?"

"They think if we get all girly girly and open up to the sorceress we'll be able to find Merlin," Gwaine stated.

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Sire," Leon said. "Lady Evelyn told me this morning that Tristan and Percival had come closer to finding Merlin. And after I talked with her some more, she told me I had taken another step towards finding him."

"And Percival and I found ourselves in the same clearing this morning. We hadn't been separated," Tristan said.

"So?" Arthur asked.

"So," Elyan said. "What if the questions she's been asking us aren't to distract us. What if they're to help us?"

"That's ridiculous," Arthur exclaimed.

"Precisely what I said," Gwaine said. "I've given her the straight answer from the start, and nothings come of it."

"So have I," Arthur said.

"Are you sure?" Percival spoke up for the first time.

"Yes," Arthur and Gwaine stated together. _But did I really?_ Arthur questioned himself, not knowing that the man next to him was asking himself the same question.

Leon studied Arthur and Arthur looked up, meeting his gaze.

"Well," Arthur said after a while. "We shouldn't waste our time standing around here like a bunch of girls. Let's go."

"Sire," Elyan said.

"I said, let's go," Arthur said tersely, making his way into the trees. He didn't want to think about it right now. Didn't want to admit that if he had just been truthful, they might've found Merlin two days ago.

~MERLIN~

Merlin woke up feeling slightly stiff and sore, but a lot better than he did the previous night. After dinner Florsala and the others had come begging for one more story, and Merlin hadn't been able to refuse. However, he felt exhausted after regaling them with the story of Arthur's quest to the Fisher King's kingdom to retrieve the trident, and soon had fallen asleep.

Now though, he felt ready to take on the world. Getting out of bed, he got dressed, once again pulling the blue cloak on. He ventured out of the room he had been staying at and found Evelyn gone once again. He smiled, imagining what he friends were thinking every time Evelyn popped up. He helped himself to the breakfast spread that was waiting, then used his magic to clean everything up. It felt nice, exercising his magic for small things, like stretching sore muscles after a long day.

Venturing outside, he didn't get far before he was once again surrounded by Florsala and her friends. Only this time, there were more of them.

"Show us some magic," one boy shouted, looking excited.

Merlin grinned, he couldn't help but enjoy being asked to perform magic for fun, instead of trying to hide it and use it only to save Arthur's life.

"Okay, okay," Merlin said as the other kids began clamoring for him to use magic. He led the kids away from the houses and sat down. The kids formed a circle around him all watching with wide eyes. Merlin scooped some dirt into a pile and holding one finger over it began to trace a circle. He felt his eyes burn gold and the dirt began to twirl, following the pattern of his finger.

Merlin twirled his finger faster and his mini tornado followed suit. He then began to move his finger, tracing out letters. The tornado followed and where it touched flowers sprung up. Soon, he had a name traced in the ground, written in flowers. His hand fell back to his side, causing his tornado to collapse, but Merlin didn't notice. He stared at the name.

The children clapped their hands, sounding excited as they reached out with careful fingers to touch the flowers.

"Who's Freya?" Florsala asked once she had figured out what the name was.

"A friend," Merlin replied, voice quiet. He hadn't meant to write Freya's name. He had wanted to write out Florsala's, but his hand got carried away.

"She musta been a good friend, to create flowers like that," Florsala said.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Well, these," she pointed to some small, purple flowers. "Are lilac. They stand for the first emotions of love. And these," this time she pointed to some yellow flowers, "are primrose. That means eternal love, oh."

Florsala looked up into Merlin's eyes. "She's not just your friend," she said quietly. Merlin shook his head, glancing towards the other children. Luckily they seemed busy trying to copy the magic trick Merlin had just done.

"Go on," Merlin finally said, wanting to learn more about the flowers. He hadn't thought at all while he was causing them to grow, but it was interesting to hear what Florsala thought they all meant.

"While, this is honeysuckle," Florsala continued, pointing to the bell shaped flowers. "That means devoted affection. The elderflower here," she pointed to some strange white flowers. "Means compassion. The Eglantine rose," here she pointed out a five petal pink flower, "signifies a wound to heal. The red carnations mean a deep romantic passion with a heart that aches for the other person. The amaranth here," she pointed out some ball-like purple flowers, "mirror the primrose in signifying immortal love. And the baby's breath shows innocence," here she pointed to the tiny white flowers that were spread throughout the whole name. "And here," she pointed to tall, green stem-like things poking up, "is ambrosia. It means love is reciprocated."

Florsala looked up, eyes wide. "That wasn't here when you finished."

Merlin stared at the ambrosia, surprised.

"Don't be," said a voice behind them, causing them to jump. "Just because those we love have moved on, doesn't mean they are always with us." Evelyn walked up and crouched beside them. "You have a wonderful mix here Merlin."

Merlin nodded, not quite sure what to say.

"Florsala, I told you not to bother Merlin this morning," Evelyn continued, chiding the girl.

"But, he needed someone to play with until you got back," Florsala said, sounding completely unrepentant. Evelyn smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of him. Why don't you work on the new magic he taught you with the other children. Merlin here has some lessons of his own he needs to learn."

"Okay," Florsala said, rushing over to the other kids, who had random patches of flowers growing, but no mini tornados.

"How does she know so much about flowers?" Merlin asked.

"Florsala knows the language of flowers. Like many witches and warlocks, they are born with affiliations towards one thing. Florsala's is with flowers. The Lady Morgana, her's is with fire. But you are different. You don't have an affiliation with just one thing."

"I don't?" Merlin asked, squirming slightly under the scrutiny.

"No, you have an affiliation with everything. Very powerful indeed."

"You said Morgana's is with fire. Not was," Merlin said, wanting to take the focus off himself. "Does that mean she's still alive?"

"Oh, very much so," Evelyn said. "You're paths have only just begun to cross."

"But how?" Merlin asked. "How is she still alive?"

Evelyn studied Merlin for a bit longer. "I think, deep down, you know the answer to that."

Merlin shook his head, but paused. _It's impossible,_ Merlin thought, pushing the idea aside.

"Come, Merlin. We have a lot to do today, and not much time. Your friends will be here at dusk."

Merlin stood and followed Evelyn, he would worry about Morgana later.


	31. Chapter 31

_Okay, it's another shorty, but here you have it. Now my brain would like to shut down for six hours before it has to start another 20 hour day. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

~MERLIN~

Gwaine sighed, flipping his hair over his shoulder. They had been wandering the forest for hours, once again with no luck in tracking down and finding Merlin. He had a pounding headache and he was tired from his previous sleepless nights. It really wasn't fair.

"How can you all be so calm?" Gwaine asked as he stared at the others.

"Because," Arthur said thru clenched teeth. Perhaps he was getting annoyed with Gwaine asking this question. It was about the thirtieth time in the past four hours he had asked it, after all.

"That's not an answer princess," Gwaine complained.

"Shut up," Arthur said.

Gwaine pouted, but complied as the others all grinned. Gwaine could tell Arthur was on edge. It was obvious in the way Arthur was tensed. But the others were a different story altogether. They seemed relaxed and at ease, which was totally unfair. Why weren't they worried about finding Merlin? Had they given up? But that wasn't right. Gwaine knew each of them wanted to find Merlin almost as badly as he and Arthur did.

_So why are they so calm?_

_ 'Because,'_ a different part of Gwaine's brain stated. _'They found peace when talking with Evelyn.'_

_ So? I answered her truthfully. I don't run away from friendship. Heck, I'm tracking down my friend. Many would call that running head first towards friendship, not away from it._

_ 'Then tell me why you never stayed in one place before coming to Camelot. Why you continue to drink. Why this past year has frightened you more than anything.'_

_ I can't,'_ Gwaine thought.

_'You can. You must.'_

_But I _can't.

_'Yes, you can.'_

"Gwaine," a voice echoed from through the trees. Gwaine looked up with a frown and found he had fallen behind Arthur and the knights.

"Gwaine," the voice called again. Gwaine looked towards the voice, which was located to his right, then back in front of him, where the others were disappearing.

"Sir Gwaine," the voice repeated.

"I'm coming," Gwaine said with a sigh, and plunged into the trees to his right, losing sight of Arthur and the others.

"We meet again," Evelyn said when Gwaine stumbled upon where she was sitting. Beside her sat a fierce looking black wolf with bright blue eyes. It's coat looked soft, and shimmered blue in the sunlight that dappled it through the trees and its keen eyes studied Gwaine carefully.

"It seems we have something to talk about after all," Gwaine said eventually, unsure what to think of Evelyn's companion.

Evelyn smiled. "Please, have a seat."


	32. Chapter 32

_I can't believe this story is almost over! But that means that the fifth season of Merlin is starting soon! YAY! So, in celebration, here is a bit of a longer chapter. Sorry, I have not gone through and corrected any mistakes in there. I have been up for 21 hours now and would like to go to sleep, so mistakes can lay where they are, I don't have the energy to care. _

_For those who were wondering, no Evelyn is not River Song (although River Song is AWESOME and Doctor Who is my all time FAVORITE show), and yes, the idea behind this story came from Disney's The Sword in the Stone._ _I felt like Merlin needed a little lesson, like the one he gives Arthur in that movie. _

_And for those who were wondering, I was referring to _Harry Potter_ when I mentioned the stuff with the hot chocolate. Seemed appropriate to me ;)_

_Anyways, ENJOY this latest installment! I am going to bed!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

~MERLIN~

Merlin watched as Gwaine stumbled into the clearing they were sitting in. Gwaine cast him a wary look, almost frightened, before turning his gaze on Evelyn.

"It seems we have something to talk about after all," Gwaine said, and Merlin could hear the reluctance in his voice. He raised his nose and scented the air. Gwaine smelled like frustration, anger, and fear. It was a tangy, metallic taste not unlike blood and Merlin didn't like it coming from his friend.

His new senses were somewhat overwhelming, and when he had first transformed he had nearly collapsed from the sensory overload. Sure, being a squirrel had given him a taste for a heightened sense of awareness, and being a fish had opened his mind to what was around him. Sure being a bird had given him a startle at the clarity of his vision and the heightened taste. But being a wolf was down right overwhelming.

The sounds and sights, and especially the smells. He could smell everything, including the doe that was at least a mile away. But right now it was his friend's emotions that he could smell the strongest. Emotions were like nothing he had ever experienced smelling before and Merlin enjoyed scenting the different ones. Before Evelyn had called Gwaine they had followed the knights for some time, both in wolf form. Merlin had caught onto many different emotions coming from his friends. Frustration and anxiety boiled off of Arthur like the heavy scent of musk and sweat. A quiet calmness drifted from Percival like a fresh breeze on a warm summers day.

Each emotion was different and Merlin enjoyed the new sense, although he could say he honestly didn't know how he automatically knew which scent went with each emotion, but Evelyn explained it as animal instinct.

"Please, have a seat," Evelyn said pleasantly. With one more curious glance at Merlin, Gwaine sat down.

"So, uh, how does this work?" Gwaine asked, and Merlin could smell the uncertainty and anticipation.

"How does what work?" Evelyn asked, puzzled. Ever since he had found he could sniff out emotions, Merlin had tried to sniff out Evelyn, but all she smelled like was forest, he couldn't pinpoint an emotion on her at all.

"This, I don't know. Where you tell me something, I tell you something, then I feel better and believe I will find Merlin."

Merlin wanted to laugh. Here he was, sitting right across from his friend, his friend who was currently staring straight at him and stating he wanted to find him.

"I have nothing to tell you, Sir Gwaine," Evelyn said. "However, if you wish to admit to something, I will listen."

"I have nothing I need to admit," Gwaine said.

"Very well," Evelyn said, standing up.

"Wait!" Panic rolled off Gwaine, sour and bitter. Evelyn sat down. "I, I, well, this is hard to admit."

Gwaine paused, but Evelyn did not interrupt the silence. Merlin stared at Gwaine, and Gwaine met his gaze, staring into his eyes.

"I guess, what I wanted to say," Gwaine said, still looking into Merlin's eyes. "Was that, the reason friendship frightens me so much, is because, well, I don't want to be hurt. Even though I never knew my father, I saw what it did to my mother and my father's friends. I saw how much his death hurt them, and well, I guess I never wanted to be hurt like that. My mother resented me, I guess I reminded her too much of my father. Anyway, after she turned me away, I had a hard time letting anyone get close. Any time I met anyone, I ran away before any kind of friendship could come between us, because I couldn't stand the idea of being hurt, not like my father hurt his friends.

"But then Merlin came along, and it seemed like he just bulldozed his way around all my reservations of friendship. Around my drinking to forget about the pain of being alone, and wormed his way into my life. Without realizing it, I let him become my friend. And now he's my best friend, and it frightens me.

"It frightens me because I know he will die for Arthur, for any one of us in fact, and I can't stand the thought of losing him. Please," Gwaine looked at Evelyn for this part. "Please, let him come home."

Evelyn smiled. Merlin could smell the desperation on Gwaine, but he also caught the scent of truth. Evelyn had told him about this, although he had not believed you could smell lies and truth on someone. Now he knew he could. The truth was possibly the sweetest scent he had ever smelt, sweeter even than honey, or that hot chocolate he had had the night before.

And it shocked him, because he had no idea he was that important to his friend. Sure, he held his friendships with the others to the highest degree, but he had no idea others did the same for him. Cared for him enough to beg for his life.

"Well?" Gwaine asked, stress and anxiety bubbling from him.

"Gwaine!" Merlin heard Arthur shout off in the distance. "Where the heck did you go?"

"Please," Gwaine said again, not breaking eye contact with Evelyn, even when Arthur called his name out angrily.

"There's one other person who needs to decide if Merlin will come home or not," Evelyn said, breaking the staring contest to look past Gwaine.

"What in the world are you-" Arthur cut off, stomping angrily into the forest before meeting Evelyn's gaze.

"Arthur," Evelyn said evenly.

"YOU!" Arthur raged at her, but was held back by not four, but five knights. Merlin scented the anger roiling off of Arthur in retched waves of sulfurous heat and nearly gagged. Anger was not a proper scent for Arthur, and it frightened Merlin to the point that he found himself on his feet, growling at his king as his hair stood on end.

~MERLIN~

"YOU!" Arthur surged forwards, only to find himself held back by all five of his knights. He was angry, furious in fact. This was the sorceress who had kidnapped Merlin and turned his men against him, and he would not put up with this. He opened his mouth to order his men to stand by, but a low growling stopped him.

Arthur looked past Evelyn, who was still sitting calmly on the rock she was planted on, and found a gangly, sleek wolf standing on all fours, hair on end, teeth bared, a threatening growl echoing from deep in it's throat.

"Please," Evelyn said. "Both of you, calm down."

Arthur wasn't quiet sure who she was talking to, but was surprised when the wolf glanced at her, before turning back to Arthur. It didn't sit down, but it stopped growling and kept a steady gaze on the king. Arthur stared into its blue eyes for several minutes. The eyes, while wild and fierce, reminded him of Merlin. Reminded him of Merlin's bravery and loyalty and fierce protection of everything he held dear.

_What if she turned Merlin into this wolf?_ Arthur found himself wondering.

_Don't be ridiculous,_ another part of his mind chided. _People can't change into animals. _

Still, Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that when he stared into the wolf's eyes, he was really staring at Merlin. A Merlin who disapproved of his anger and hostility towards this woman. Arthur sighed, relaxing, and his men fell back, standing around him and eyeing him warily, as if they might have to restrain him again at any moment.

"I assume you are here for a reason?" Arthur asked, quite politely he thought.

"I am," Evelyn said. "As you are."

"Enough with the riddles," Arthur snapped, then took a deep breath. _I need to stay calm,_ he thought.

Evelyn smiled. "Arthur, I believe you will one day become a truly great king. But you must put aside your pride. You must stop hiding behind it, for it clouds your judgment and chasing all greatness from you."

"What?" Arthur was perplexed, unsure of where this crazy sorceress was going with this.

"Arthur, your father's death was not your fault. Nor was it the fault of the one who tried to help."

"If you're talking about that sorcerer, it was his fault, he killed him."

Merlin winced at that. He could smell the hurt and betrayal on his friend. And sadly, he had to agree with his friend.

"Arthur, sorcery was cast on your father _before_ you talked with Dragoon. Sorcery that made certain Dragoon would fail. Made certain to cement your hatred of magic, forever."

"You lie," Arthur said, though there was not much conviction behind it. "Besides, who would do such a thing.

"You know who," Evelyn said. And it was the truth, Arthur knew who, he just didn't want to believe it. "But that is not why you are truly here. That is something I wanted you know, before we got down to the heart of the matter."

"Why would you want me to know that?"

Arthur found himself glancing at the wolf once more. He wished Merlin were here as Merlin had a way of saying exactly what he needed to hear. Of making sense of a world gone mad, even though most times Merlin seemed mad himself.

"Because, like Dragoon, I want you to know that not all magic is evil."

"You haven't done a very good job of proving that," Arthur stated bluntly.

"Actually," Tristan said, stepping forward. "She allowed me to say farewell to Isolde. That was beautiful magic."

"She helped me to realize that I don't hate magic or magic users," Percival said. "In fact, many times in my life I have seen magic used for good."

"Same here," Elyan said. "And the magic that got my father killed, he was only involved because he wanted to help Gwen. That can't be bad."

"My mother was healed from a deadly illness with magic, before I was born. Without it, I wouldn't be here," Leon said.

"And I think magic has helped me through some pretty tough scraps, though I don't know who performed it," Gwaine said, glancing at the wolf.

Evelyn smiled as she turned her gaze back to Arthur. Arthur sighed. It seemed he was outnumbered here. He wondered what Merlin would think.

"But, we weren't talking about your feelings on magic," Evelyn said. "Though they will play a major part in your future, on whether you succeed in fulfilling your destiny, or whether you fail the person more important to you."

"What does that mean?" Arthur demanded, his mind whirling on thoughts of failing Gwen. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

"You will understand one day," Evelyn said. "Although now is not the time. We are here for another reason."

"Merlin," Arthur said, finding that that protective edge to his voice was back. That edge that only ever was there when Gwen or Merlin was involved. Because, and he hated to admit it, but Merlin was his best friend.

"Yes," Evelyn said. "Are you ready to answer my question fully?"

Arthur turned his gaze towards his knights, looking at each in turn. One by one they gave him an encouraging nod, and though Arthur would never admit it, he took comfort in their support. Finally he turned his gaze back towards Evelyn, but found it intercepted by that wolf. That wolf that had been standing there, patiently waiting.

The wolf cocked its head to one side, as if wondering what was going through Arthur's mind. Arthur found himself thinking back to Merlin, the way he cocked his head when something perplexed him. The way he never seemed to get anything right or understand anything. And the way he remained ever loyal and always there.

"Yes," Arthur answered.


	33. Chapter 33

_Alright, here's the second to the last part. And Merlin comes out today! Hooray! Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

~MERLIN~

"Merlin."

Merlin had to check himself when he heard Arthur say his name because for one second he thought he had been found out. But then he recognized that tone of voice. The tone that said you better not have done anything stupid or I will kill you.

"Yes," Merlin glanced briefly towards Evelyn, before turning back to Arthur. "Are you ready to answer my question fully?"

Merlin watched as Arthur glanced at each of the knights, each of his most trusted friends. They were here, after three days of searching, and Merlin knew they wouldn't go home without him. It warmed his heart to know how much they cared for him, even if they hadn't shown it in the past few months.

Merlin caught Arthur's eye as he turned back towards them, and cocked his head. He was curious to know what question Evelyn was referring to, and what Arthur's answer would be.

"Yes," Arthur said as he turned his gaze from Merlin to Evelyn. "I am."

Merlin scented the air as Arthur said this and found nothing but the scent of peace and truth. He was surprised because he had been expecting reluctance or outrage from Arthur. Taking a peek in Evelyn's direction, Merlin was surprised to find that she didn't look surprised at this answer at all.

"Very well, Arthur," Evelyn said. "Why do you want Merlin back. A man you refer to as your responsibility only because he is a citizen of Camelot and your manservant. Why should Merlin want to come back, when you have run him into the ground, vented at him, leaned on him for support, and taken your anger out on him without ever offering anything up in return? Why should he come back when no one here," Evelyn gestured to everyone in the clearing and all the knights flinched, "has ever wondered why he knows so much, how he knows how to comfort others, or why he might not be as happy as normal? When no one here has thought that maybe he needed someone to be there for him?"

Merlin flinched at this, he couldn't help it. He didn't want to think that all of what Evelyn had just said was true, but he couldn't help realizing that it was. Couldn't help but think that if any one of his friends had recognized how much he had been hurting, how much he had lost, he wouldn't have felt so beat down and frustrated, not that he ever wanted to admit that was how he felt. And he honestly hadn't realized that _was_ how he had felt lately in his life at Camelot.

Not until he came here, to this peaceful forest with the quiet village full of happy people who practiced magic and children who enjoyed his tricks. Till he started practicing his magic for real, learning new things. For once, he felt like he was somewhere he could be himself, and it felt wonderful. Being able to use his magic as much as he wanted was one of the best feelings he had ever had, for he had never in his life had that opportunity. It was always, 'don't do that Merlin,' or 'you must hide your magic Merlin,' or 'don't you know you could be killed because of who you are Merlin?' But here, here the children begged him to use his magic and Evelyn smiled each time he did something mundane. Here he could use his magic willy nilly, and it was like stretching a sore, stiff muscle, Merlin could feel his magic becoming stronger. It frightened him to some degree, but he welcomed it. If Evelyn's warnings were anything to take into account, he would need stronger magic.

Especially if Morgana was back.

Merlin hadn't realized until Evelyn stated it plainly, laid it out for all their eyes to see, how drained and exhausted he had been. How much life in Camelot had become one big chore and how lonely it had become with the knights forgetting him, Gaius spending time with his new apprentice, and Arthur focusing on Gwen. Now he realized that ache he had been feeling was loneliness. It was the reason he had written Freya's name. Because she was the second person in his life he felt he could be himself around 100%, and the first was his mother.

Merlin scented the air again, and caught the bitter, salty sweet smells of regret, guilt, and shame. The tang made him feel as if someone had pressed a cold blade against his tongue.

"We weren't that bad," Arthur defended.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

"Okay," Arthur said after several seconds had passed. "Maybe we were." Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe _I_ was. I think, I guess, well, I've been taking advantage of Merlin, taking advantage of the fact that he's always there and will do what I ask, but I guess I have been hard on him."

Merlin watched as slowly all the knights nodded agreement.

"And, well," Arthur struggled to say and Merlin had to stop a smirk. He wasn't sure how it would look on a wolf's face and wasn't sure Arthur would do well if a wolf was smirking at him. It was just funny to watch Arthur try to express his feelings. He wasn't the best at it, even towards Gwen.

"Well," Arthur repeated. "I want Merlin to come back because, he needs to come back because, because, because he's my best friend." Arthur blurted this part out fast, before taking a deep breath. "He's not just my manservant," he said slower. "He's my best friend, my closest advisor. But he's more than that. He's like the younger brother I never had but always wanted. He's the one I took to advice for when I need it most. He's the one I trust more than anyone else in the world, because he's the one I know will always be there for me. No matter what. I don't know how I got so lucky to have him be my friend, but I don't want to lose that. I _can't_ lose that. I don't know what I would do if I did."

Merlin's head reeled. He had never, in a million years, thought Arthur would confess to something like this. Not even under the pain of torture, yet here he was, admitting exactly what Merlin felt towards Arthur. Merlin was so caught up in replaying what Arthur had just said that it took him a minute to realize Percival was talking.

"Merlin has shown me that, that's why I won't stop looking for him until I find him. He's the greatest friend anyone could ask for." Percival finished speaking, but the clearing didn't stay quiet for long.

"Merlin's my best mate, and the first true friend I ever had," Gwaine said. "I'd do anything for him."

"Merlin has shown me that you can be a friend to everyone," Leon said. "Camelot needs him."

"I don't know how Merlin knew what to say, but he got me through the most trying time in my life, and for that I owe him everything," Tristan declared.

"Merlin has been my sister's best friend since he came to Camelot, and I'll be lucky if I can be half the friend he is to me," Elyan said.

"We just need him to come home," Arthur finished.

Merlin was glad he was in wolf form, elsewise he was sure he would be blushing. Or he might've passed out from the shock of hearing all that. Of course, he probably wouldn't have heard all that had he been human, considering they never would have said any of that had they known he could hear, especially Arthur.

"Well," Evelyn said, smiling brightly. "I'm glad you could all finally admit that. It will make your future much less complicated and will help you to overcome your hardships." Evelyn stood up and Merlin followed suit. He knew that Arthur and the others couldn't just _find _him right now, after all, he was already there, so he knew they had to get away from the knights. So he followed Evelyn as they headed into the trees.

"Wait!" Arthur called, and Evelyn and Merlin paused.

"Yes?" Evelyn asked.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur demanded.

Evelyn met Arthur's eyes. "You still have to find him," she stated calmly. "Hopefully, I'll see you by sundown."

"What!" All six of the men lunged forwards, but Evelyn had already swept them both away in a gentle warm breeze. Once they landed, near the lake once again as it seemed to be a favorite spot of Evelyn's, Merlin transformed back into human form.

"That was insightful," Merlin stated, still dumbstruck by everything he had heard. He hadn't thought they call cared for him quite that much.

"You shouldn't be so surprised," Evelyn said. "They are your friends."

"Yeah," Merlin said, a smile forming on his lips. "Yeah, they are."

"Now for the real magic lesson," Evelyn said before Merlin's brain could quite process what was going on. "And we must hurry, they were be here by sundown. Now, how about we teach you to vaporate?"

"What's that?" Merlin asked.

"It's what I just did for us. Disappear there and reappear here sort of thing. Then we'll move on to other spells."

"Let's do it," Merlin said, ready to learn. After all, they only had a few hours.

_Yes, I am playing off of Harry Potter here, it's just too awesome of a concept not to. ;)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Well, here's the last part! I can't believe it's over! Thank you to all who have read this! I hope you have enjoyed it!_

_Disclaimer: IDOM_

~MERLIN~

Arthur was furious. He had poured his heart out to a complete stranger, with his men around him, and it had gotten him nowhere. Merlin was still gone and they were still lost in the forest. Nothing good had come from his confession.

But at the same time, he felt different. More at ease, perhaps. More hopeful, though he didn't understand why. He glanced back at his knights and saw they too looked hopeful. They would go to the ends of the earth to find Merlin, they weren't going to stop now. Looking back towards where Evelyn had disappeared, Arthur was surprised to find a silvery path laid at his feet.

"Let's go," Arthur said, beginning to follow the path.

"But, Sire, how do we know where to go?" Leon asked.

Arthur glanced back at his men, and realized that they couldn't see the path. "I know how to find Merlin," Arthur said. His men shared a look, but soon they began following Arthur. Arthur smiled as he followed the silvery path on the floor. _I'm coming, Merlin,_ Arthur thought.

~MERLIN~

For Arthur, the next five hours were spent following a winding silver path through the forest and fending off questions about how he knew where he was going. For the knights, it was spent following a determined king through the forest at random while trying to keep believing that Arthur knew where he was going.

And for Merlin, it was spent learning magic. It was amazing to him how much he could learn, could do. On top of learning how to vaporate, he learned how to manipulate the earth around him for what he needed, he learned how to scry, snickering as he watched Arthur and the knights argue about where they were going and what Arthur was following. He learned how to communicate with the animals, and how to use his animal senses while in human form. He learned how to spot a lie at a glance and how to tell when someone was being truthful. He learned about offensive spells that bound a person's arms and legs together. He learned how to create a powerful protective barrier, and finally, Evelyn taught him how to mask his emotions, magic, and thoughts from others with magic, and how to break through such protections.

Merlin had a hard time with this one, although he blamed it on the fact that he was trying to break through Evelyn's thought barrier.

Merlin focused harder and thoughts flooded his mind. Images of the village, peaceful and quiet. Reading to Florsala, healing a sick child, children laughing in the streets as the parents talked and laughed. Faster and faster the images flowed, until they were almost blurred together. Merlin caught more snatches of happy times, caught his face in a few of the scenes and his friends in a few others. Then he caught snatches of something that made his stomach drop. Buildings on fire, people screaming, and blood soaking into the ground and turning it red.

Merlin gasped and pulled away, breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry," Evelyn said, steadying Merlin as he staggered backwards. "I did not think you would get so far. I did not mean for you to see that."

"What was that?" Merlin breathed.

"The past, and the future." Merlin glanced up, but Evelyn wasn't looking at him, she was staring out at the lake, a sad expression on her face. "It is what I see every day. What I know has happened, what I know is happening, and what I know will come."

"You see all that?" Merlin asked. It seemed impossible anyone could deal with all that and stay sane.

Evelyn turned to Merlin with a sad smile, meeting his eyes. "We all have our burdens to bear," she said. "Yours is of Emrys, the immortal who will unite the kingdoms under a great ruler and allow magic back to the land. This is a great calling, one that no one but you could ever hope to accomplish and one that must but fulfilled for the future to continue. For the land to prosper. More challenges and hardships face you than you have yet to realize, hurtling towards you faster than a blink. The burden you carry is too great for one man, but you carry it well."

"Thanks," Merlin squeaked. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear all that.

"My burden is that of Elian. It is my burden to see the moments in time, every moment in time. This forest, Actynells, is a place outside of time, but you will know this one day."

"I don't understand," Merlin said, and he honestly didn't.

"I know," Evelyn said. "But there is nothing I can do about that. You will understand, one day."

Merlin nodded, he didn't know what else to say.

"Now, Arthur and the others shall be coming soon and I know you promised Florsala another story before you have to go."

"Right, I'd better go find her," Merlin grinned. He knew just what story to tell, that of Arthur and the roundtable.

~MERLIN~

Arthur came to a stop upon seeing the woman standing at the shore of a lake. Her green cloak shimmered in the light reflecting off the water. Arthur looked around, but didn't see Merlin. Didn't see anyone else, in fact.

"Welcome," Evelyn said, not turning towards the knights as they approached her. "I am happy to see you here." Now she did turn to face them. Arthur thought her eyes looked haunted, as though something was bothering her, though he had no idea what.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked. He had wanted to be angry. Had wanted to shout and demand she give up. Instead, he found himself relaxed, unworried. Something told him that everything was going to be okay and he believed it.

"This way," Evelyn said. "I'm glad you finally found the path."

Arthur found himself smiling, which was out of character for him. He tried to turn it to a scowl but failed.

"Me too," he replied at last. The group followed Evelyn away from the lake and soon found themselves in a small village. Curious people peered at them as they walked by, in the various stages of completing different chores. Animals twined around feet and horses whickered a greeting as the knights' horses trotted by.

"There's people here," Gwaine exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes," Evelyn said, smiling. "They came here for protection, so they could live their lives in peace."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Everyone here has magic," Evelyn said simply.

Arthur stared at the people. If it weren't for the setting, he could have mistaken this scene as one he saw in Camelot everyday.

"It is beautiful," Leon said.

The others nodded, still looking around, wondering.

Laughter brought their heads up and all their eyes fell on the greatest scene any of them had ever seen. Merlin was sitting on a patch of grass, surrounded by children who were all clambering to show him one thing or another, jumping on his laugh and begging him to tell them 'another one.' Merlin laughed, tickling the kids, checking out what they were showing him, and fending off the children as they tried to tickle him back.

Arthur studied his friend, who seemed oblivious to the crowd that had gathered around. Merlin looked good. A true smile spread across his face as he laughed and joked. The dark bags that Arthur recalled having been under his friend's eyes were gone, and his skin shown with a healthy glow, instead of the sickly pale he had become lately. But the best part were his eyes, they shown with their usual sparkle and light and Arthur felt himself grinning at the sight.

"I always knew you were just a big kid," Arthur said.

Merlin jumped, falling backwards and causing the children to burst out in giggles. The knights joined in and soon everyone was laughing.

"I didn't see you there," Merlin stated.

"Obviously," Arthur said with a grin. It felt good to speak with his friend again.

"Is this King Prat?" one little girl asked, looking up at Arthur in fascination.

"King Prat?" Arthur asked, incredulous, turning to glare at Merlin.

"Yep," Merlin grinned. "Everyone, I want you to meet my best friend, Arthur Pendragon."

"Wow," the kids said, staring up at him in awe. Arthur shifted a little uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"And is the knights of the wontable," a little boy, not more than three, said, pointing at the others.

"That's us," Gwaine said, grinning and squatting next to the children.

"Merlin's told us all bout you," another boy, perhaps seven years old, said.

"Mazing stories," a girl said, glancing at Merlin in adoration.

"Sounds like you've all been very busy," Leon said.

"Yep," the girl who had call Arthur 'King Prat' said proudly.

Arthur met Merlin's eyes and a silent communication passed between them, assuring each other that they were fine. Arthur held out his hand, and Merlin used it to pull himself up. Before Arthur realized what he was doing, he pulled Merlin into a hug. Merlin let out a startled yelp at first, but he relaxed and returned the hug before pulling away.

"What are you wearing?" Arthur asked after getting a good look at the blue robe Merlin had on. It fit him perfectly, and Arthur had to admit the fabric had been extremely soft when he had touched it. Had Arthur seen that on anyone else, he was sure it would have looked ridiculous, but Merlin seemed to wear it well.

"Just something I was given to help keep warm here," Merlin said.

"It looks as if it was made for you," Gwaine pointed out.

"Well, yeah, it was," Merlin said. "Although I think they used magic for it."

He looked at Arthur as he said this, but Arthur just grinned. "It makes you look like a girl."

"Thanks, Sire," Merlin said dryly, and everyone laughed once more.

"Dinner is ready," Evelyn interrupted, walking up to them again. Arthur hadn't been aware of her leaving, but she must have because she was coming back again.

"We really should be getting home," Arthur said.

"Pwease stay," one little girl tugged at Arthur's shirt.

"Pretty peas," another child asked.

Arthur looked to Merlin, who shrugged and grinned. "Okay," Arthur relented.

~MERLIN~

It was pitch black by the time they all had finished eating, and it had been quite a feast, with plenty of roasted meats, succulent fruits, and candied vegetables, and the group felt pleasantly full as they settled onto their bedrolls beside the lake. Evelyn had offered them rooming in the village, but they didn't want to burden any of the families, and had opted to stay out by the lake. Evelyn had smiled as if she had known this was the case.

Arthur settled down in his blankets next to Merlin, and glanced over at his friend. "You sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Arthur, I'm fine," Merlin said.

"You sure?" Gwaine asked, laying on the other side of Merlin.

"Yes," Merlin affirmed. "I had a wonderful time. The people there were wonderful and I learned a lot."

"I think we all did," Tristan said. The other knights murmured their agreement.

Soon they all drifted off to sleep, until only Merlin lay awake, staring up at the stars. After a while he crawled from between his friends, nearly tripped over Elyan, hopped over Percival's large bulk, and came to stand at the edge of the lake, staring out at the water.

"You will see her again," Evelyn said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere to stand next to Merlin.

"Do you know when?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not sure," Evelyn said truthfully. "It could be days, or years. But you will see her again. I promise you."

Merlin nodded. They stood there for a time, just staring out at the water, and Merlin wondered what Evelyn was waiting for. He got his answer as Arthur came to stand beside him.

"I guess I owe you an apology, Lady Evelyn," Arthur said.

"No apology is necessary," Evelyn said. "But it is appreciated. The two of you, you have such hard times ahead. I hope you are prepared."

"Hard times?" Arthur asked.

Evelyn turned towards him, meeting his eyes, and Arthur saw fire and pain and blood in her eyes. He blinked, and it was gone.

"It will seem overwhelming at times," Evelyn said. "But always remember what you have. You will get through it. You must."

Arthur wasn't sure he had heard that last part, or if it had just been implied, but Evelyn had vanished. Arthur looked at Merlin, who met his eyes.

"It's good to have you back," Arthur said as the sun began to break through the trees.

"It's good to be back," Merlin said. They grinned, and turned to look back at the lake, but it was gone. Instead they stood before the great city of Camelot, the rising sun painting it golden in the morning light.

They heard the knights stirring to consciousness behind them.

"How are we here?" Gwaine asked sleepily when he saw where they were.

"I thought we were by the lake?" Elyan asked, confused.

"We were," Leon said, but he too looked confused.

"Evelyn sent us home," Merlin said.

"How?" Arthur asked.

Merlin grinned. "Magic."

"But I didn't feel anything," Arthur said.

Merlin shrugged. He had felt the exact moment they had been transported, but he had let Evelyn's familiar magic slid around his, bending their surrounds to place them where they now were.

Arthur shook his head. He was confused as to how magic like that worked, but he wasn't worried about it. He had his best friend at his side, and his knights to watch his back. He was ready to return to his kingdom and rule it his way, the right way.

"Come on," he said, clambering on his horse, which was saddled and waiting for him. "Let's go home."

Merlin grinned, climbing onto his own horse and kicking it to a gallop. "Race you there!" Merlin called.

~MERLIN~

Gwen was waiting for them when they galloped into the courtyard, and she pulled her husband into a kiss, before breaking away to greet them all, pulling Merlin into a hug of his own.

"I thought you would be gone for longer," Gwen said. "You were only gone for one day, and you didn't even bring anything back."

"One day!" Arthur exclaimed. "We were gone for much longer."

"Merlin!" Merlin grinned as Gauis came hurrying down the steps to pull his ward into a hug.

"Longer?" Gwen asked, confused.

"It's a long story," Merlin said once he had pulled back from Gauis. _That's what she meant by being out of time,_ Merlin thought to himself.

"You could say that," Arthur said, grinning at Merlin. Things seemed to be right with the world again, and Arthur and Merlin knew, that no matter what came their way, they would be ready to stand against it, together.


End file.
